Wendy's
by KatieBelleCullen
Summary: Bella can't stop thinking about the silent yet intense boy who watches her at school. What happens when they meet, late at night, at Wendy's? Rated M for my usual. . .language and smut. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**You guessed it - I don't own Twilight. Am I obsessed with the characters? Yep.**

**Hi bb's! So, like you already sorta noticed, I have a oneshot for you. Is it fun? Yep. Is it smutty? Um, _yep_. Is it for real serious business that is going to be turned into a real story? _No!!!_ lol. It's for fun - please enjoy it! **

**This one goes out to Jewels622, who messaged me, wondering if I could whip up some smut given a few, key factors. So I asked myself. . .can I really desecrate the family wholesomeness that is Wendy's?**

**My answer? Uh. . .****_Yep_. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit pat. Pit pat.

I tilted my head towards the night sky, smiling softly as I let the raindrops roll across my cheeks.

I had always found some small, strange comfort in watching the heaven-shed drops as they scattered freely across the land, following their own spontaneous course.

Or perhaps I just envied them.

I sighed as I dropped my head again, returning my attention to the slick, rain-darkened concrete beneath my feet as I continued to stroll idly down the sidewalk, my hands shoved deeply into my hoodie pockets.

_It happened again today_.

I grimaced as a swirling mass of bronze hair and deep, green eyes bombarded my consciousness, causing my breath to hitch and my knees to tremble beneath me.

It seemed not even the rain would be enough to distract me today.

Not that that surprised me. I was always thinking about him. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about him. And we'd never even spoken.

_How pathetic_.

It wasn't like he was making it easy on me, though. He always seemed to be near me - as though he orbited around me, spinning through my surroundings without ever entering my own personal atmosphere. He was always there, day in and day out, a constant yet mysterious presence in my quiet, monotonous life.

It started the same way every morning. No matter how early I arrived at school, he would already be there, leaning easily against his car on the far side of the parking lot. Every day he looked gorgeous - usually in nothing more than dark jeans and an old, black shirt, which accented his pale skin and shining, copper hair. Every day I would try to not look at him - to appear as if this morning ritual wasn't important to me in the slightest. And every day I would fail miserably as my eyes would betray me, darting straight to his of their own accord.

Our gazes would lock instantly from across the parking lot, and time would stop completely as our eyes remained rooted to each other's, his green eyes burning intensely into my brown ones. My heart would flutter in my chest as my cheeks would turn instantly pink - and for those few seconds, it would seem as if the world around us had disappeared, falling into some unknown void, leaving just the two of us. The seconds would feel like hours as our eyes would remain fastened on each other's, but he would always be the one to break the connection, turning all too soon to walk swiftly into school, leaving me flushed and breathless in the middle of the parking lot.

I wouldn't see him again until the break between second and third period.

Oh, how I had come to live for that break. Because it was in that small window of time that I would come as close to him as I could ever hope to.

The hallway was always crowded, always jammed with the same waves of students scurrying to their same routine classes. And although I could have timed my watch to his daily appearance, I knew I would never need to. I could always feel his approach - could feel the exact moment he turned the corner to head in the direction that I had just come from. It was as though my body alone could sense his presence as electricity would surge suddenly through my veins, and I would allow myself one deep, uneven breath before lifting my eyes to his.

As always, his intense stare would swallow me completely as our eyes would meet again, this time across a sea of people. It would be that same heart-stopping, stomach-dropping stare, the force of which would cause my legs to nearly give out completely. And yet, just like every other time, I would find myself completely incapable of looking away. It felt as though I was being drawn to him, pulled towards him by the mystery behind his eyes, and I would continue to move stubbornly forward, focused solely on reaching him. He would mirror my movements as he would push deliberately through the crowd, and we would both refuse to drop our gazes as we would continue to inch closer to each other, closing the distance between us with every step we took.

And then, finally, we would meet in the middle of the congested hallway, and our bodies would brush against each other's for the most fleeting of moments. His fiery eyes would bore into my own as we swept against each other, and I could practically feel the heat of his gaze radiating against my skin as our chests momentarily collided. The thrill of his body combined with the depth of his eyes would send my senses into instant overdrive, and I would shudder delicately against him as his arm would graze the length of mine, his fingers flicking outward to caress the palm of my hand.

But then, with one more step, he would pass me - effectively ending the single most significant moment of my day.

The only other time I would see him would be at lunch, two hours later.

He sat every day at the same seat at the same table - the farthest one from the entrance. But the space between us would do nothing to diminish the impact of walking into the cafeteria every day to find his eyes already fixated on mine. Once again, his smoldering gaze would hold such emotion that my bones would turn to mush as my stomach would flip with nervous excitement, and it would be all I could do to keep myself upright as I returned his penetrating gaze. The intensity between us would never waver as I would edge slowly through the congested room, and it was I who would have to break the connection as I would finally drop my eyes to my feet, then proceed to shuffle towards the lunch line with shallow breaths and shaking hands.

I wouldn't see him again for the rest of the day.

Except, that is, for days like this one.

I sighed and shook my head, glancing once more towards the clouded sky as I continued to pad carefully down the sidewalk. The rain was beginning to come harder now, and I quickened my pace as I rounded the familiar corner, then smiled as my destination came into view. But that smile disappeared as I realized that even the welcoming sight of the small, illuminated restaurant wasn't enough to pull me from my thoughts completely.

Yes, it had happened again today - as it did every so often. And it was days like these that harbored the most perplexing mystery of them all.

It wasn't that I was ungrateful for his random appearances - to be sure, there was nothing more annoying than when Mike and Tyler would find me in the hallways. They were simple boys, and their words would be innocent enough - consisting of standard pleasantries and polite inquiries into what my plans were for the evening. But even I could see the hopeful gleam in their eyes and the lustful leer on their lips as they spoke.

_Ew_.

As such, I would barely refrain from rolling my eyes as I would dodge their questions, then immediately start backing towards the nearest exit.

But I would never get that far.

He would appear seemingly out of nowhere, and his determined footsteps would echo off the walls as he would storm towards us - jaw set, eyes blazing. My heart would lurch in my chest before picking up at double the pace, and once again, my eyes would glue themselves to his while my entire body would freeze beneath the sheer power of his venomous gaze. And yet, no matter how desperately I watched him, he would never turn his scorching eyes to mine as he would charge down the hallway, fists clenched at his sides, looking absolutely glorious in all his muted fury. Of course, my irritating admirers would scatter the moment he came into view, and he would follow them wordlessly, his murderous expression never fading. And then, without so much as a glance in my direction, he would stalk past me and disappear around the corner, leaving me feeling inexplicably cold and forlorn in his wake.

A shiver ran through me at the mere memory, and I turned to slosh quickly across the street, barely refraining from breaking into a run as I hurried towards the cozy, yellow-trimmed building on the other side.

There was just something about the raw power that would emanate from his eyes as he rushed to my rescue - something that would never fail to leave me both dizzy and desperate for more. But on the other hand, those same eyes were so beautiful, so very expressive, that one look from him could cause me to melt straight into my shoes. I chuckled darkly to myself as I realized that his eyes weren't the only things that were liable to make me melt - the man was absolutely gorgeous. With his lean, lightly muscled physique, pale complexion, and gorgeous bronze hair, he looked as though he could be plastered across the pages of GQ magazine. Pair all that with those amazing, intriguing, deep, green eyes, and the end result was definitely a sight to behold.

And _that_, I supposed as I stepped onto the curb, was the exact reason that I couldn't seem to get my mind off the elusive Edward Cullen.

Of course, that was also the exact reason that I was headed to Wendy's. In the middle of the night. Again.

I huffed in annoyance with myself - I was so predictable. I couldn't help it though. This was where I always came after days like today. Because there was just nothing like the smell of greasy french fries and the taste of a big, creamy, chocolate Frosty to clear my head and ease my frustrations - even if only for a moment.

I licked my lips in anticipation as I reached the entrance, then yanked the heavy door open and stepped inside. A blast of cool air whipped instantly through my hair, and I smiled as I let the door shut behind me, then raised a hand to my face to push a few wayward strands away from my eyes. The small restaurant looked to be mostly empty, and as I took my place in line, I noticed with delight that there were only two customers ahead of me.

As I waited, I drummed my fingers against the metal railing, letting my eyes wander aimlessly over the restaurant. Nothing ever really changed here, of course, and I sighed appreciatively at the same tiled floors and yellow tables that I had seen so many times before. The only difference seemed to be the new assortment of toys that had been stuffed into the old, neglected claw machine in the far corner, and I wondered absently if I had any quarters on me as I let my gaze glide across the sitting area.

And then I froze, my hand tightening convulsively around the railing as I gasped in shock.

_He's here_.

Sitting alone, at the very back of the restaurant, was none other than Edward Cullen - the very man that I had been trying desperately to forget. And he was staring right at me.

I felt the heat rise instantly to my cheeks as our eyes locked from across the diner, and I slumped slightly against the railing as my legs went weak beneath me. As always, I found myself trapped by the magnetic pull of his gaze, and I stared back shamelessly as I devoured the exact face that had driven me here in the first place. The lighting above him was soft and warm - so different from the fluorescent tracks at school - and his pale complexion seemed to glow with a radiance that I had never seen before. His hair was in wilder disarray than normal, giving him a devastating sex appeal as it curled above his forehead, then fell in unruly tufts that framed his chiseled cheekbones and the strong cut of his jaw. His arms were folded across the table top, and the short sleeves of his faded, black shirt clung tightly to him, accentuating the strong, muscled ridges of his bare forearms.

But all that faded into the background when compared to the brilliancy of his eyes.

It was as though I had never seen them before this moment. They were almost shining - gleaming with an emotion that I couldn't identify, and the sheer beauty of them caused my breath to catch in my throat as my heart began to pound in my chest. It seemed as though they were dancing at me, daring me to come closer, and I swallowed thickly as I continued to stare at him, completely captivated by his luminous, mischievous gaze.

Until, that is, I was jerked out of my stupor by a loud, deliberate cough, sounding from my right.

I gasped and spun immediately, then felt my face burst into flames as I caught sight of the cashier, staring expectantly at me. Horror washed through me as I realized that I'd had an audience to my pathetic display, and I quickly stumbled forward as I dropped my head, keeping my eyes glued safely to my feet.

"Um, a Frosty, please," I stuttered once I saw the juncture of the counter against the tiled floor.

"What size?" the cashier asked, annoyance dripping from his tone.

"Just regular," I mumbled as I let my hair drape across my face, attempting to hide my scarlet cheeks.

But just as the cashier turned to retrieve my order, I became suddenly aware of a strange, searing heat across the back of my neck. A slight shudder tore through me as an all-too-familiar electric current began to tingle in my fingertips, but I kept my head tilted stubbornly downward, too chicken to turn around and meet the eyes that I knew would be focused on me.

"That will be $1.07," the cashier said as he returned to place my Frosty on the counter before me. I nodded mutely as I dug my shaking fingers into my hoodie pockets, trying desperately to ignore the hot sensation that was steadily intensifying across my back. I pulled my wallet out as quickly as I could manage, but my trembling fingers betrayed me as the small clutch slipped from my grasp, then landed on the floor with an embarrassing thud. I silently cursed my miserable luck as I shot the cashier an apologetic look, then stooped hurriedly to retrieve it.

However, my motion was stopped short as I heard the soft beep of the card machine, followed by the printing of my receipt.

My eyes widened as my pulse instantly skyrocketed, but I remained frozen - rooted in place with my knees slightly bent and my arm half-stretched towards my wallet - as I listened intently to the sounds above me.

"Thanks," the cashier stated dryly as I heard my receipt being ripped from the machine.

And then, I heard the telling sound of my receipt being handed over - to someone who most definitely wasn't me.

The sound snapped me immediately out of my haze, and I snatched my wallet and lurched upward, back ramrod straight. The cashier had already turned to stalk towards the back, and I stared blankly at the icy Frosty that was perched on the counter, focusing instead on the warm, looming presence that had materialized directly behind me.

Slowly, I began to inch my head to the side, then followed with my body as I turned to face the man that I knew would be there, but was terrified to see.

Just as I expected, I was met with the same, dazzling pair of green eyes that I had seen so many times before. But it was the immediate proximity of them that almost sent me crashing back to the floor. He was only inches away from me, standing still as stone as he stared down at me, and I felt my knees begin to shake as I peered shyly up at him.

"Thank you," I mumbled as a hot blush spread instantly across my cheeks.

His lips twitched suddenly upward, molding his mouth into a breathtaking, slightly crooked grin, and I felt my chest constrict as I tried unsuccessfully to tear my eyes away from his face.

"Don't mention it," he replied, and if I hadn't been ready to pass out before, I definitely was now. His voice was a gentle caress - smooth, low and rich, and more beautiful than any sound I had ever heard. It was everything I should have expected, but better than anything I had ever imagined, and I closed my eyes briefly as I let the velvet tenor wash over me.

A sudden shuffling sound startled me out of my haze, and I snapped my eyes open to see him smirking down at me, my Frosty encased in one of his elegant hands.

"Why don't you sit with me?" Edward offered, and I nodded stupidly as I bit down on my bottom lip. His eyes flashed for the briefest of moments as he gazed down at me, but he turned quickly on his heel, leaving me rooted to the spot as I watched him stroll gracefully back towards his table. The sight of his retreating figure sent a familiar chill of loss trickling down my spine, and I stumbled hurriedly forward, eager to be near him again.

Once we reached his table, I watched as he set my Frosty down, then pulled a chair out for me before rounding swiftly to his seat. He didn't lift his eyes as he sat down, and I approached my chair and slid in awkwardly, all the while keeping my own eyes glued to the yellow table top. Watching Edward Cullen from a distance was one thing, but I could already tell that holding a conversation while in close proximity to him would turn out to be quite another, and I prayed silently that I wouldn't embarrass myself as I waited for him to speak.

I didn't have to wait long.

"So, Bella," he began, and I held back a shiver at his use of my name, "what brings you to Wendy's at this hour?"

I let my teeth sink into my lip as another telltale blush sprung instantly to my cheeks. Somehow, I didn't think that the real reason for my midnight excursion would go over too well, so I decided to edit slightly.

"I come here a lot," I admitted, keeping my eyes safely averted from him. This was true, after all. No need to delve into specifics.

"Do you?" he asked lightly, though it seemed strangely forced. "And why might that be?"

Of course, I felt my cheeks flame hotter at his inquiry, and I bit harder into my lip as I scrambled for an acceptable answer. At that moment, my panicked eyes landed on the tall, paper cup that was sitting in front of me, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I gestured vaguely towards it.

"For their Frostys," I added redundantly.

He chuckled softly, and the smooth, velvet tenor caused a thrill to run from my fingers to my toes.

"I like their Frostys, too."

I glanced down, and was shocked to see another cup, identical to mine, positioned directly in front of him. Unthinkingly, I grinned up at him, but promptly regretted it as my eyes met his once more. He was looking down at me, his eyes dancing while his mouth remained curved in that same, lopsided smirk, and I had a sudden, wild urge to reach out and press my fingers to his perfect lips.

In an effort to distract myself, I quickly plucked my cup from the table, then wrapped my lips around the straw. I took a swift, deep pull, and had to resist the urge to moan when the slushy sweetness hit my tongue. It was exactly what I needed, and I closed my eyes as I let the icy chill of the Frosty course through me. After a few moments, I felt the heat of my blush fade from my cheeks, and I breathed a tiny sigh of relief before placing my Frosty back on the table.

But that blush returned in full force the moment I lifted my eyes back to Edward's.

He was staring at me - gazing up at me from beneath his thick, black lashes, his eyes locked intently on my lips. The playful glimmer that had been in them just moments ago had disappeared, and they seemed to be burning, smoldering darkly at me from across the table.

"Tell me, Bella," he murmured, his eyes never leaving my lips, "were you planning on meeting anyone tonight?"

I could practically feel the hot intensity of his gaze searing my lips as he spoke, and I licked them self-consciously, causing his eyes to flash briefly before they flitted back to mine.

"No," I managed to squeak as his dark eyes held mine, and I swallowed harshly as I felt my hands beginning to shake beneath the table.

"I'm surprised," he admitted with a sly smile.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward paused for a moment as his eyes darted to my Frosty, then to my mouth. He kept them there for a fraction of a second, causing my heart to thud uncomfortably in my chest before he met my gaze once more.

"When I saw you walk in here, I thought for sure you had plans to meet someone. After all, what else would such a lovely little thing like you be doing at Wendy's, late at night, completely unaccompanied?"

My blush deepened instantly, and I quickly dropped my head, letting my hair drape across my burning cheeks.

"Oh, um," I stuttered, "I'm just here for dessert."

He chuckled again, and the low, throaty sound caused a sudden flash of heat to shoot down my spine.

"Indeed," he smirked, and I got the sudden, distinct feeling that we weren't talking about milkshakes anymore. His eyes were still impossibly dark as he continued to stare intently at me, and I looked quickly away, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was beginning to spread through the pit of my stomach.

"What about you?" I questioned as I swiped blindly for my Frosty, desperate for a distraction from his dangerously alluring gaze.

"What about me?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone, and I took two deep pulls of my shake before peering up at him.

"Why are you here?" I clarified as I took another small sip.

His smirk deepened as he answered, "I suppose I'm here for dessert as well."

Something about the way he said it caused my heart to splutter frantically, and I bit my straw roughly in order to keep myself focused.

"But you're. . ._talking_. . .to me," I pressed stupidly, then grimaced at my obvious statement. But I was dying to know why he had chosen to speak to me - why he had finally deviated from our silent, bizarre game - and I could only hope that he understood what I meant as I kept my eyes carefully focused on his.

"Mmm," he hummed in assent, "I don't do that nearly enough, now do I?"

"No," I whispered.

As I watched, the crooked smile fell from his lips, and he leaned slowly back in his seat, then folded his arms across his chest. He eyed me speculatively for a few moments, and his jaw seemed to tighten slightly as he responded, "I really shouldn't though, you know."

My brows furrowed in confusion as I asked warily, "What do you mean by that?"

For the first time, his eyes darted away from me, and he stared into space, chuckling blackly.

"I mean that this is wrong," he murmured, almost to himself. But no sooner had he spoken the words than he turned back to me, and I watched as his lips curved into the most sinful smirk I had ever seen.

"This is _so_ wrong," he repeated, but as he said it, he began to snicker quietly, as though he could barely contain his wicked delight. The rough, rolling sound of his chuckles combined with his scandalous smirk caused a jagged shudder to tear through my body, and I gasped as my toes curled sharply inside my shoes. My reaction was not lost on Edward, and I saw his eyes spark dangerously as his smirk deepened, and he leaned forward again, bringing his face directly in front of mine.

"You should stay away from me, pretty Bella," he whispered, though his eyes continued to dance with devilish amusement as they taunted me from across the table. "Wholesome girls like you have no business hanging around with boys like me."

I found myself incapable of speech as I remained frozen in my seat, completely entranced by his tempting gaze. I could feel the warmth of my blush beginning to spread down my neck and across my chest, and it felt as though my very skin was burning from the searing heat behind his half-hearted warning. Something inside me was pleading with me - screaming at me to escape and not look back, but I could find no will to run as I continued to stare at him with shallow breaths and heavy eyes.

At that moment, Edward's lips parted, and he began to lean his head slowly down to his Frosty, which was still sitting on the table in front of him. His eyes never left mine as his mouth slowly opened, and he caught his straw with his tongue as he smirked coyly, preparing to take a deep swig.

But the suggestive movements of his lips were lost on me.

Because all I could focus on was the flash of silver that was gleaming from the middle of his tongue.

It felt as though my chest was about to explode as my heart stuttered, stopped, then picked up again at a frantic, erratic pace. My jaw fell instantly slack while my stomach clenched uncomfortably, but I continued to watch the little, steel tongue ring dip steadily lower, inching gradually towards the small plastic straw.

A deep, dark chuckle sounded through my stupor, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his mouth as one side of his lips turned upward in a cocky, open-mouthed smirk. The set of his lips only managed to enhance the sight before me, and I squirmed slightly in my seat as Edward's tongue ring continued to glisten temptingly beneath the filtered restaurant lighting.

I don't know how long he hovered there, allowing me to stare shamelessly at this new found wonder; but suddenly, it was gone - hidden behind his perfect lips as they finally closed around his straw. I watched him with fascination as his neck muscles strained slightly with every pull, and the only thing I could think of was how cold the small stud would be once immersed in the icy slush.

But with one more suck, he was done, and he lifted his head again, bringing it level with mine.

The spell broke instantly, and I sucked in a much-needed breath as I slumped back in my seat, my wide eyes darting back to Edward's. My cheeks were still too hot, my breathing too ragged, and I swallowed harshly as I shifted awkwardly in my seat, noticing for the first time how desperately aroused I was.

"Hmm" he trailed off as he watched me squirm, taking in my flustered state with obvious pleasure. "Or perhaps. . ." he trailed off, eyeing me closely as a devious smirk flirted with his lips, "I misjudged you."

Something wicked flashed across his eyes as he spoke, and his gaze grew dark and seductive as he began to lean down again. My breathing was embarrassingly loud as I watched his every move, but I couldn't bring myself to care as the heat began to build inside me, smoldering brightly in the pit of my stomach.

And then, in one swift movement, he flicked his tongue ring over the tip of the straw, then traced a slow circle around the rim, his eyes never leaving mine. I gasped aloud as I watched his tongue swirl provocatively around the straw, and my fingers clenched in tight fists as I fought back the urge to jump across the table and throw my body against his. But as I continued to watch him, he brought one long, slender finger up to the straw, then dragged it suggestively downward, his sly smirk still never fading.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I blurted breathlessly, though still far too loudly. Edward stopped his ministrations immediately, then nodded once at me, his eyes dancing with a black sort of humor. I quickly grabbed my Frosty and lurched upward, tripping over my own feet in my haste. A low, silky chuckle trailed after me as I stumbled forward, but I didn't turn around as I practically sprinted across the diner, intent on reaching the small hallway in the corner of the room.

Once I reached the ladies' room, I threw myself against the door and ducked hurriedly inside, my Frosty trembling between my fingers. I knew that to anyone else, I probably would have looked like my ass was on fire - and I grimaced when I realized that wasn't far from the truth. It felt as though my entire body was burning - boiling from the inside out, and I collapsed weakly against the door, grateful that the small bathroom was otherwise unoccupied as I felt my own wetness, leaking warm and slick between my upper thighs.

Edward had turned out to be everything I had ever dreamt he would be - smooth, calm and confident, as well as intelligent and well-spoken. But he was also unexpectedly flirtatious and almost obscenely alluring - and to be honest, I had never been more turned on in my entire life. He was both dangerously charming and utterly enticing, all wrapped up in one irresistible package. And for some unknown reason, he seemed to have expressed an interest - in _me_. I knew he had tried to warn me - to scare me away from him - but I had absolutely no intentions of stBecause one thing was for sure - there was no way I would be able to go back to our distant, routine stares after tonight.

A few deep, cleansing breaths later, I finally managed to peel myself from the door, then wobbled unsteadily towards the counter.

"Pull yourself together," I muttered to myself once I caught sight of my reflection. My eyes were too wide, my cheeks bright as a cherry, and my entire chest was flushed with scattered red splotches. I quickly set my shake down on the counter, then shook my head as I turned on the faucet. There was no way I could go back out there looking like this, and I took a deep breath, then held it as I splashed a handful of water across my face. The water seemed to help cool my scalding cheeks, and I closed my eyes as I released my breath in gradual spurts, willing my tense muscles to relax. But as soon as I did, a flash of Edward's tongue ring raced suddenly across my mind, and I had to start the process all over again.

After a few rounds, I felt my heart rate finally return to normal, and I sighed with satisfaction as I shut the water off. I plucked my Frosty from the counter and took a much-needed sip, then turned on my heel before crossing the bathroom with determined steps. As I approached the door and curled my fingers around the handle, I paused for a moment, checking my hand carefully for any signs of trembling. Seeing none, I smiled slightly to myself, then pulled open the door, already eager to see Edward again.

Once inside the hallway, I clutched my milkshake to my chest, then peered shyly around the corner. Much to my relief, I immediately spotted Edward, still sitting in the same seat, his fingers fiddling absently with his Frosty. My grin grew instantly wider as I realized that the gorgeous creature in the back of the room was waiting for _me_, and I swept my eyes appreciatively over his perfect features as I began to move hurriedly towards him.

But then I stopped, my body freezing mid-step as I finally noticed his expression.

He was _furious_.

I felt my jaw drop as I took in his eyes, burning blackly through narrowed slits. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his arms were rigid as his fingers swept up and down his cup, moving much too swiftly. I panicked for a moment as I began to wonder if he didn't want me to come back - if he had decided that I should stay away from him, after all. But as I continued to watch him, I realized with relief that his glare wasn't aimed at me, but was instead pointed directly towards the check-out counter.

Warily, I shuffled forward - moving just enough to peek my head carefully around the corner.

And my Frosty almost hit the ground at what I saw.

I groaned aloud as my eyes were met with Mike and Tyler, shoving each other rowdily as they waited by the register. Of all the nights for them to appear, I couldn't believe it was the same night that I had finally spoken to the man that haunted my every thought.

I sighed dejectedly as I glanced furtively over to Edward. He hadn't seen me yet - his deadly gaze was still fixated on Mike and Tyler, who were currently headlocking each other against the check-out counter. Under normal circumstances, I probably would have ran back to the bathroom and hid until they left in an effort to avoid the same, tedious conversation that I knew we would have. But as it was, I was already desperate to get back to Edward - to feel his presence and hear his velvet voice - so with one last, cautious glance towards the register, I stepped out of the hallway, hoping to sneak unnoticed towards Edward's table.

"Hey! Bella!"

_Crap_.

I winced as I heard Mike call to me from across the restaurant - I had only managed to gain a single step in Edward's direction. I mentally debated whether or not to proceed forward - to just keep moving as though I hadn't heard them. But I didn't get a chance to do so before they began stalking hurriedly towards me, stupid grins plastered on their faces.

I sighed with resignation as I paused, then nodded slightly towards them. In an instant, they were right beside me, still smiling as they went on about what a surprise it was to see me here. I smiled half-heartedly at them while my feet twitched beneath me, anxious to cross the diner and be with Edward again.

"So what are you doing tonight, Bella?" Tyler asked, and I fought back a scowl as I peeked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was glowering at us, his eyes glinting with a dark and lethal gleam, and I swallowed harshly as I felt my hands beginning to shake with anticipation.

"Nothing," I sidestepped his inquiry as I turned back to him. "I was just heading home," I added, lying straight through my teeth as I clutched my Frosty tighter to my chest.

"Well, me and Tyler were just heading to La Push for the night - you should join us!" Mike interjected with far too much enthusiasm. I immediately opened my mouth to decline, but was stopped short by the sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floor, so distant that it was barely audible. Instantly, I snapped my head to the side, and my jaw dropped open as I was met with the vision of Edward, storming towards us with murder in his eyes.

I was struck with a strange sense of deja vu as I continued to watch him, moving swiftly towards us. Mike and Tyler had yet to notice his imminent arrival, and I suddenly felt as though I was stuck between the brick walls of our school, waiting with baited breath for the man of my dreams to approach. Once again, I felt as though I was frozen - completely incapable of movement as he stomped steadily closer, and I found my eyes fixated on his as I tried desperately to catch his attention - to feel the heat of his eyes finally directed at me. And for just fraction of a second, it almost seemed as though he _was_ looking right at me - as though his furious, magnificent gaze was finally focused solely on me.

And then, with a heated jolt, I realized that he really _was_ looking at me.

My heart stopped cold, and I felt clammy moisture beginning to spread across my palms as I kept my eyes glued to his approaching form. He was so close now - only a few yards away from us, and his determined footsteps began to echo against through the air, finally alerting Mike and Tyler to his presence. Their smiles dropped instantly, and they eyed each other nervously before spinning around, preparing to face the man that was steering directly for us.

But it was too late.

In a flash, Edward closed the distance between us - but instead of chasing off my suitors, I watched as he forced himself between them, then shot his hands out to grip my hips in a firm and unbreakable grasp. A thrill shot down my spine at his touch, but I didn't get a chance to register the feeling before we were hurtling backwards, stumbling together back into the hallway. A second later, my back collided with the wall behind me, and I fisted my Frosty tightly as I gasped in utter shock. He was directly in front of me, his body pinning mine tightly against the wall, and my heart stoppped cold as I lifted my wide eyes to his. His deep, green eyes were smoldering at me with a darker intensity than I had ever seen before, and I could literally _hear_ the loaded silence from Mike and Tyler buzzing through the air as Edward tilted his head toward mine.

And then, without another moment's hesitation, he was all _over_ me.

His full lips crashed to mine, and he began moving in a steady rhythm as his hands slid up from my hips. I stood there, utterly stunned and unable to move, as his mouth continued to work feverishly again mine, his fingers moving steadily upward to graze the delicate skin of my sides. I blinked furiously as my mind raced to process the sudden taste of his lips and the gentle caress of his fingers, but it was all too overwhelming, and I collapsed further against the wall, eyes still open, as I surrendered to the unexpected onslaught of sensations.

It wasn't until I felt his soft, skilled tongue dart across my bottom lip that I finally responded.

Something snapped inside me, and with a surge of hot arousal, I threw my lips against his and began kissing him with wild abandon. My mouth opened instantly to his, and he wasted no time in darting his tongue inside, then began swirling it determinedly against mine. As we kissed, I could feel his tongue ring, stroking forcefully against the length of my tongue, and my pulse began to hammer through my veins as I shoved my lips harder against his.

As we continued to kiss frantically, his wandering fingers took their time as they swept slowly across every inch of my stomach. The warmth of his fingertips against my already over-heated skin was a propellant to my actions, and I kissed him harder, forcing my tongue to move deeply against his as his hands continued to explore the curve of my waist. The feel of his hands against my body drove me into a near-frenzy, and couldn't fight the moan that escaped me as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The sound of my cry seemed to reverberate against the walls, floating around us as Edward's skilled fingers began to inch their way beneath my shirt. I moaned louder this time as I felt his palms against my ribs, and I unthinkingly thrust my body into his, causing him to growl against my lips.

At that exact moment, his hand suddenly lurched upward, and I sucked in a hot, ragged gasp as his hand clenched around my breast. My shirt and hoodie lifted with his motion, leaving my stomach completely exposed as the hems of the material rested on his wrist. The chill of the air against my flesh was surprisingly pleasurable, and I pushed my body harder against his as his fingers continued to grope and caress my peak, his other hand tightening around my hip with devastating strength. A delicious tingling began to spread across my chest, and I groaned weakly as I felt my arousal beginning to throb mercilessly between my legs.

But just as I began to lose myself in the heat of his embrace, Edward suddenly tore his lips from mine, and I snapped my head upward, staring at him with confusion. He winked at me surreptitiously before removing his hand from my breast, then squeezed my hip as he looked over his shoulder. In an instant, I realized that Mike and Tyler had witnessed our entire exchange, and I felt my face begin to burn with embarrassment at the thought of what they had seen.

"I'll take it from here, boys," Edward nodded towards our onlookers, now frozen in shock by our blatant display. My blush deepened instantly as I took note of Edward's triumphant smirk, and he deliberately shot his hand up my shirt again to flick his fingers across my tip, his eyes never leaving theirs. I moaned again, and Edward laughed once as he quickly trickled his fingers back down my ribs, placing both his hands back on my waist. From my peripheral vision, I could see Mike and Tyler's stunned faces as they unwillingly tore their eyes from our passionate display, then turned to shuffle quickly towards the exit.

Once Mike and Tyler had finally left, Edward turned back to me, eyes blazing gloriously beneath his quirked brows. I groaned unwillingly as his intense eyes bored into my own, then bit my lip as his fingers began to trace delicate circles on the soft skin of my side.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, though the expression on his face was completely unapologetic as he continued to smirk devilishly down at me, "I didn't mean to startle you."

My lips opened, but no sound came out as I floundered against him, shivering from the heat of his fingers, still playing against my hip. Finally, I managed to gather enough air in my lungs to be able to squeak, "Why. . .?"

Edward's smile turned coy as he responded, "I can't stand to see them around you, Bella. Watching them talking to you - _wanting_ you. . ." he trailed off, and the smirk fell from his lips as he lowered his eyes from my face. Slowly, deliberately, he swept his eyes down my body, pausing to take in each and every curve of my figure, as though he were feasting on the sight before him. Another blush sprung instantly to my cheeks, and I looked down as well, embarrassed of my ratty jeans and faded sweatshirt.

It was at that moment that I realized that I was still holding my Frosty - grasping it tightly between my fingers as I cradled it against my chest. I had forgotten all about it, and with a burst of humiliation, I dropped my hand to hold it ridigly against my side, attempting to hide it from his searching gaze. Edward chuckled softly, but continued to stare at me, his eyes moving gradually back up my body until they met my face once more. His gaze had grown impossibly darker, and I swallowed thickly as as he took a sudden step toward me, forcing every inch of his body to press tightly against mine.

"I need you to understand something, Bella," he murmured as he pressed his chest flush against mine, and I sunk my teeth into my lip as I felt my breasts mashed tightly between us. He paused for a moment as he began to lean lazily towards me, and my eyes closed as I felt his hair brush softly against my cheek.

"I am a very selfish creature," he whispered seductively, just inches away from my ear, and I whimpered as I turned my head to the side, reveling in the sensation of his hot breath upon my neck.

"When I see something I want, I refuse to share it," he added lowly, and my whimper turned into a groan as I felt his lips brush against my ear. I could feel my body beginning to tremble beneath the weight of his, and I gasped as his fingers tightened around my hips, holding me firmly against him as he continued to whisper in my ear.

"You should run away, right now, pretty Bella," he cooed with a dangerous lilt as he dragged his lips down the curve of my ear, causing a flash of heat to throb between my legs.

"Because I want _you_," he growled darkly, and his teeth snapped suddenly together, capturing my lobe in a swift, harsh bite.

And that was when I lost it.

A wild, strangled cry sounded from my lips as white-hot arousal ignited inside me, and I threw myself at him as I flung my arms around his neck. My Frosty slipped instantly from my fingers, and I felt Edward's hand whip suddenly outward, snatching it out of mid-air. The sound didn't stop me though, and I buried my fingers eagerly in the hair at the top of his neck, then fisted it roughly as I yanked his face to mine. I crushed my lips forcefully to his, and didn't hesitate for a moment as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth before plunging my tongue against his. I heard my Frosty slap against the wall above me as Edward braced his arm against the wall, and his other hand tightened mercilessly around my hip as he yanked me roughly against him. I moaned eagerly against his lips as our tongues met between our lips, and I lavished attention on the tiny, steel ball that felt so smooth against my tongue. Edward responded by dragging his hand swiftly to my thigh, then hitched my leg above his hip as he thrust himself against me, causing my ass to collide with the wall behind me. I could feel the solid bulge inside his jeans as Edward pressed himself roughly against my center, and I groaned deeply as I tore my lips from his to bite and suck blindly at his neck.

Edward threw his head back to give me better access, and I could hear his wicked laughter rolling off the walls around us as I ravished him, touching and pulling and licking everything I could reach. I knew that at any moment, someone could turn the corner and stumble across our ardent scene, but the knowledge only made the fire inside the pit of my stomach flare hotter as I ground my hips against his. Edward's dark laughter melted into a deep groan, and his hand clenched tighter around my hip as he thrust back into me, causing his erection to twitch against the apex of my thighs. The sensation was too much, and I felt my legs finally give out beneath me as I slumped against him, my hands still fisted in his hair. The hand that was on my hip immediately wrapped around my ass, and with one, strong pull, Edward lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my shaking legs around his waist. I did so gratefully, then threw my head back against the wall at the increase of friction against my dripping center. Edward used my distraction to his advantage, and I felt his lips latch eagerly onto the sensitive skin beneath my ear. As he licked and sucked my flesh, my moans grew louder, and I attempted to clamp my lips together in an effort to avoid any unwanted attention.

But at that moment, Edward splayed his tongue flat against my neck, then swirled his tongue ring across my skin. I whimpered between my gritted teeth at the pleasure that his ring ignited within me, and Edward's head immediately snapped upward, his eyes seeking out mine. They were impossibly dark - almost black in the low lighting of the hallway, and they flashed michievously for a moment as he took in the effect that his piercing had on me.

And then, so quickly I could barely even see it, Edward whipped my Frosty to his mouth, took a deep pull, then pressed his tongue against my lips.

The steel ball was cold as ice, and an intense shiver ripped through me, causing my jaw to fall open as I moaned far too loudly.

"You like that, don't you," Edward asked, his voice devilishly low and rough, and I nodded, my chest heaving with my frantic breaths.

"Fuck," Edward cursed under his breath, though I could hear him snickering with indecent humor as he turned his head from mine. He quickly scanned our surroundings, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching us, and I saw his cocky grin widen as his eyes fell on something that was just down the hallway from us. I wanted to look, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face as my fingers twisted in his hair, and I dove into him again, attacking his neck with my lips. Edward hissed sharply, and the wall behind me suddenly disappeared as I felt the ground moving beneath us. Some part of me vaguely recognized the fact that we were moving, but I couldn't focus on anything other than the taste of his skin and the strength of the arm that wound tightly around my ass.

The sound of a door opening eventually broke through my lustful haze, and I unwillingly peeked upward, my lips still attached to Edward's neck. The words Employee Lounge were the only things I could see before Edward ducked quickly inside, and I pulled him tighter to me as he closed and locked the door behind us. The fact that we were finally alone was not lost on me, and I nipped his neck with excitement as I bucked my hips against his, causing him to chuckle once before he fell back against the door.

"Damn, girl," he cooed as he rolled his hips against mine, making me cry out from the sensation. "You need this, don't you?"

I moaned in assent as I nodded my head fervently against his neck, letting my hands drop from his hair to grab eagerly at his shoulders. The electricity that had always sizzled betwen us seemed to be crackling and popping throughout the room, and I could feel the current of our desire coursing back and forth between us. This entire thing was so wild, so spontaneous, so _dirty_, and I gasped as I realized I had never wanted anything so badly in my entire life. It was so wrong - so unlike me - but I needed him so badly that I absolutely _had_ to have him.

Right here. Right now.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, and he stood instantly, then walked us swiftly across the small room. I continued to squirm against him, my fingers clawing across his shoulder blades as my hips searched desperately for more friction. He obliged once along the way, bucking his pronounced erection directly against my center, and I cried out as I felt my stomach clench with need.

After a few more steps, Edward stopped, and I felt the arm beneath me drop suddenly. I slid down his body as I landed, sitting upright, on the arm of an old, threadbare, cream-colored couch. I glanced around the room, but was able to see nothing except Edward, standing in front of me, his jeans tented in front of my face. Without thinking, my arm lurched upward, and I stroked my fingers against his hardened cock that was straining against the denim. Edward sucked in a harsh breath at my touch, but caught my hand with his before bending it back behind my head.

"Anxious, are we?" he smirked down at me, but his eyes were burning with the same passion that was currently throbbing between my legs, and I nodded shamelessly as I began to reach my other hand towards him again. In an instant, Edward's hand released my wrist, and he dropped to his knees as he pushed my legs wide open with the back of his hand. I saw him place my long-forgotten Frosty down on the ground beside him before he gripped both of my thighs, then yanked my hips towards him, forcing my knees to part on either side of his face. Slowly, he pushed his hands up my thighs, his fingers splayed outward until they met at the fly of my jeans. My breathing was harsh and ragged and blood was rushing in my ears, but I couldn't look away as his nimble fingers popped open my button and quickly unzipped me. In one, fluid motion, one of his hands dipped inside my jeans to hold my hip firmly while the other yanked my jeans down my legs until they landed in a heap on the floor. He ran two of his fingers down the crotch of my soaked panties, then winked at me before tearing then down my legs, adding them to the tangle of denim in front of him. And just like that, I was suddenly bare, spread and open before him, and I could see my moisture glistening in the dim light of the room as it dripped down my upper thighs.

Edward grinned arrogantly up at me, and I watched with hooded eyes as he slowly extended his hand to grip my Frosty. My heart began hammering in my chest as I watched him lift the straw to his mouth, and I bit my lip and squirmed against the arm rest as every muscle in my body wound tightly with anticipation. Another throb of arousal shot almost painfully between my legs as I saw him suck a mouthful of my shake into his mouth, and his green eyes sparked wickedly as he watched my every move.

And then, all I could feel was the icy chill of his tongue ring as he leaned in swiftly to press it to my clit.

I cried out as my thighs snapped together, trapping his face against my core. I felt him chuckle against my wet lips, and the vibrations sent a hot surge rolling through my stomach as he continued to sweep his tongue ring against my sensitive nub. I didn't know whether or not I was attempting to escape or begging for more as I clenched my thighs harder around his head, and I tangled in my fingers in his hair as I moaned from the feel of the icy ball, immersed in my heated folds.

After a few seconds, his tongue ring grew warm against my wetness, and he pushed my legs open as he lifted his eyes to my face.

"I fucking _knew_ you'd like that," he snickered with an evil grin, "You're a _dirty_ little thing, aren't you?"

My head lolled back as my eyes closed, and the only reponse I could muster was a soft, weak whimper.

"Mmmm," he hummed, "You'll like this even more."

Without waiting for my reply, he drove two fingers deep inside my slit. I cried out as my legs automatically closed around his face again, and I fell slightly forward as I scratched and clawed through his messy locks. He groaned as one hand left my legs to grab the Frosty again, and he took another pull before shoving his tongue back against my clit. The icy sensation was just as intense as the first time, and I nearly screamed as my toes curled sharply against his shoudlers. I wanted to look down at him, to see his gorgeous face between my thighs, but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes as the motion of his fingers and lips utterly consumed me.

He didn't stop this time as the steel orb grew warm against my center, and began to swirl it in tiny circles across my clit. I groaned as his long fingers continued to pump roughly inside of me, and after a few moments, I felt my stomach beginning to twist uncomfortably as I barrelled towards my climax.

But suddenly, he disappeared, and I whimpered needily as my eyes shot open in confusion. Edward was standing in front of me now, and I convulsively gripped the arm of the couch as I looked up at him in surprise. He remained silent as he stared intently down at me, and I continued to gaze up at him questioningly as I opened my mouth to speak.

But I never got the chance.

Without warning, his hands shot to my sides, and I gasped as I felt my shirt and hoodie being whipped above my head. I quickly lifted my arms in compliance, and within an instant, I saw my shirt being tossed behind Edward's shoulder as his other hand tore my bra from my body. I shivered at the sensation of the open air brushing against my chest, and I felt my nipples tighten immediately as goosebumps broke across every inch of my flesh. Edward's eyes flitted down to my tits, and his lips twitched momentarily as he took in my tightened buds.

In the next instant, I felt Edward's fingers plunge suddenly into my hair as his other hand began to work furiously on the fly of his jeans. He wasted no time as he pushed the material down his legs, and I felt his grip tighten against my scalp as his thick length sprung free from the confines of his jeans. I gasped loudly as I took in the sight of his thick length jutting towards me, but no sooner had the sound left my lips, than I felt my head being yanked forward, and I moaned as the tip of his dick drove suddenly and forcefully between my lips.

I opened my mouth to him immediately, and he bucked forward, sinking his cock deep into the back of my throat. A low growl escaped from his chest as he reared back, then thrust forward again, plunging himself roughly against my tongue. I licked and sucked his length with everything I had as I felt his fingers twist almost painfully in my hair, causing me to moan around his shaft in pleasure.

"_Yes_," he groaned, and I peeked up at him from beneath my lashes as he held my head firmly in place. He was staring down at me, his smoldering eyes wide as he drank in the sight before him, and his lips were parted in a sinful, open-mouthed smirk. Once he noticed me watching him, his smirk widened, and he threw his head back as he began to chuckle darkly.

"God _damnit_, Bella," he half-moaned, half-laughed towards the ceiling before he pulled back and thrust himself into my mouth again. "Shit," he swore with another rolling chuckle as I sucked him harshly between my lips. His evil words and deep chuckles seemed to sink straight to my center, and I whimpered as more wetness began to leak from my depths.

Abruptly, he pushed my head away, then withdrew himself swiftly from my mouth. I gasped at the sudden loss of him as I threw my head upward, begging him with my eyes for more.

"I know what you need," he smirked suggestively as devilish amusement sparked in his gaze. With one fluid movement, he pushed me backward, and my head landed on the seat of the couch while my ass stayed propped on the armrest.

"Edward!" I cried in shock as I felt his hands wrap around my legs, and I shifted slightly so that I could look up to his face.

"Oh fuck yeah," he sighed as his name echoed around us. "Don't worry baby," he cooed with a dangerous lilt, and he quirked a suggestive eyebrow at me as he threw my legs roughly over his shoulders.

"You're gonna _love_ this."

He plunged into me forcefully - sheathing himself to the hilt - and my back arched sharply as my entire body curved down to the couch. I had never felt so full before, and I nearly screamed with desire as I felt his cock stretching me, striking the back of my depths. He laughed once as he pulled back, then slapped his hips against mine, sending another hot jolt of pleasure shooting through my limbs. He didn't hesitate between thrusts, and soon he was slamming into me, his body colliding with mine at a fast and frantic pace. I could feel the couch quaking beneath me from the force of his every pump, and I curled my fingers in a death grip into the material above my head, trying to anchor myself against the onslaught that was pounding between my legs.

"You fucking _like_ that," he stated with a groan through another throaty laugh, and I nearly screamed in agreement as I felt an ardent fire beginning to surge through my veins, twisting my stomach and causing my legs to tremble against his shoulders. Edward continued to drive into me over and over again, and the pressure inside me increased exponentially with every thrust, causing me to squirm and writhe against the arm of the couch.

"Every day you walk around school, looking so goddamn innocent with your big, brown eyes," he said through clenched teeth as I felt his hips begin to strike sporadically against mine, "And here you are, getting the shit fucked straight out of you, and you're fucking _loving_ it," he groaned as he trailed off, slamming his hips harder against mine as I cried out with every thrust.

"Ah! Edward, _ah_! Oh _God_!" I chanted as I felt my release closing in on me, causing my toes to twitch as my inner muscles began to quiver around him.

"That's right," he provoked me as he yanked my hips hard against him, "Let it go, Bella. Cum all over me like the naughty little girl you are."

I screamed his name as my climax ripped suddenly and violently through me. The unbearable heat of my orgasm pulsed mercilessly through my center, and I felt my wetness leak around Edward's cock as I threw my head back in ecstacy. I had never came so hard in my life, and I clamped my knees around his head as I reveled in the intense sensations that were crashing over me in hot, rhythmic waves. At the same time, I heard Edward swear loudly as he shoved himself inside me once more, then felt his cock begin to pulse wildly within my clenching depths. The feel of him releasing inside me only added to my pleasure, and I called out to him again as I rode out my mind-blowing peak, submitting completely to the all-consuming bliss.

As soon as the heat released us, I felt Edward pull quickly out of me, causing me to flop lazily back onto the couch. My entire body seemed weak and mushy, and I sighed as rolled my head towards Edward. He was quickly zipping his jeans, his signature smirk still in place, and he winked at me before tossing my clothes to me in a jumbled heap.

"You better get dressed, sweet thing," he warned me, "Everyone in Forks could hear your loud ass." He snickered wickedly as an embarrassed flush spread across my cheeks, and I stumbled off the couch as I hurriedly yanked my clothes on, shooting panicked looks towards the door. Edward waited for me, looking just as unruffled as ever, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Once I was dressed, I whipped my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth the tangled mess that was falling haphazardly across my face. With a low chuckle, Edward stepped forward, then pulled my hood up over my head before grabbing my hand. I swallowed harshly as he stooped to grab my Frosty, then led me out the door and into the hallway.

"I hope you aren't hungry," Edward whispered as we hurried down the hallway. I turned towards him in confusion, then shook my head, furrowing my brows at him in an unspoken question.

"Good. Because we need to go. Now," he murmured, then suddenly broke into a run. I felt myself being yanked behind him, and I stumbled and tripped as he dragged me swiftly towards the door. We made it to the exit in record time, and just as Edward swung the front door open, I glanced back to see the Wendy's cashier, staring at us with wide, shocked eyes.

I squeaked in embarrassment as I turned to run out the door, and Edward continued to snicker heartily as he pushed me towards his silver car. He didn't waste a moment as he shoved me inside, then whipped around the hood before flying into the drivers seat. A split second later, I heard the engine rumble to life, and we were suddenly flying out of the parking lot, the sound of his squealing tires already far behind us.

As soon as we were down the street, Edward threw his head back and laughed uproariously as he beat his fist once against the steering wheel. My heart was hammering in my chest, my face flushed with embarrassment, and I turned to stare at him with wide eyes as I wrung my hands awkwardly together.

"What's so funny?" I stammered, "Are we in trouble?"

"We would have been, if we had stuck around," he shrugged, still chuckling to himself.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, more embarrassed than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Hey," I heard him say, but I shook my head, refusing to look at him as I kept my face hidden behind my palms.

"Hey!" he said more forcefully, and I shifted my fingers to peek up at him, wishing I could sink straight through the seat and into the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed," he grinned, and I rolled my eyes as I closed my fingers again. "Look," he cut in sharply, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

I sighed without raising my face from my hands. "You said so yourself. Everyone in Forks knows the answer to that question."

"That's all that matters," he laughed again, and I could feel the delight radiating from him in waves as I continued to wallow in misery. I couldn't believe I had done that. Sure, it had been the most intense experience of my entire life - and if I was being perfectly honest, I would have to admit that I was already aching to do it again. But I definitely hadn't meant to alert the entire world to my wild, irrational fling. I sighed again as I remembered the stunned look that had been plastered on the cashiers face.

"You know," Edward murmured a few minutes later, "the teacher's lounge at school has a couch, too."

My hands dropped instantly to my lap, and I snapped my face towards his, my mind reeling from his implication.

"You mean. . .you want to. . .do that again? With. . .me?" I stumbled over my words, my eyes wide with shock. Edward siged heavily, then raked his fingers through his hair as his eyes darted to the windshield.

"Didn't you listen to _anything_ I said?" he asked, frustration seething in his tone, and I gulped as I remained silent, waiting for his response.

"Let me make this very clear, Bella," he said as he suddenly veered the car to the side of the road before turning back to me. His eyes bore into my own and he leaned into me, bringing his face just inches from mine.

"You're _mine_ now," he nearly growled as his eyes flashed with burning sincerity.

Although I knew I shouldn't, I felt my heart bubble with elation at his words. There was nothing I wanted more than to be his - to have this beautiful man own every part of me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

Edward rolled his eyes at me before slumping defeatedly back in his seat. "Silly girl," he muttered under his breath, but as I continued to smile at him, he began to chuckle softly.

"Here's your stop," he added, gesturing towards the window. I furrowed my brows in confusion, then peered carefully out the window before noticing that we were parked down the street from my house.

"I think you should walk from here," he added in explanation, before his lips turned up into a mischievous grin. "The Chief of Forks may be on the lookout for a silver Volvo for the next few days." His smirk deepened, and he quirked a suggestive eyebrow at me while another blush smeared its way across my cheeks.

"Okay," I nodded, then took a deep, calming breath before opening the door. Suddenly, I felt his hand flash outward as his fingers curled around my wrist, halting my motions. I turned back to him immediately, and gasped as I saw his dark eyes,smoldering at me in the weak, blue light of the dash.

"I'll see you at school, Bella," he half-assured, half-warned me, and I giggled innapropriately as I nodded and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Come early!" he called right before I closed the door, and I grinned widely at him before starting towards my house. His silver car remained parked as I walked swiftly up the sidewalk, and I glanced furtively back at him before turning up my driveway. I hated to see him go - I was already dying to be near him again. But the promise of tomorrow sent an excited thrill shooting down my spine, and I felt light on my feet as I approached my front door. I heard the Volvo purr to life as my hand came to rest on the handle, and I smiled to myself as I waited for the sound to disappear down the street.

But as soon as it did, I was distracted by my cell phone, buzzing inside my pocket. I whipped it hurriedly out, then opened it to stare at the screen. I didn't recognize the number, and my brows furrowed in confusion as I entered my inbox, eager to see the text that had been sent to me.

But as I read it, I felt a familiar hot, tingling sensation shoot down my spine, and I couldn't help the wicked smirk that twitched across the corner of my lips.

"_Wear a skirt."_

* * *

**A ton of thanks go out to Bri and mah wifey, Nilly, for looking this over for me (and for never threatening to kill me over my comma fetish. lol.) Love ya Bbs!!! And to Jewels, for giving me the idea. One word. Win. :grin:**

**PLEASE review loveys - I have two more oneshots that are in the works, and I'm in need of some feedback. And love. Seriously. I love the love.**


	2. The Lounge

**I don't own Twilight, nor did I ever have the chance to bang in a fast food restaurant. It's on my to do list, though. ;)**

**So, this is the sequel to Wendy's that I never planned on writing, but did anyway. It was written for Ninapolitan's Smut Mondays - and if you aren't reading it, I have no clue what's wrong with you. It's smut! Every Monday!! Anyway, I decided to bring back Tongueringward for a little more play time. Serious thanks and boatloads of sparkly peens go out to jewels622, for literally holding my hand throughout this entire thing. I still have no idea how she dealt with my ass. Thanks chica!!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!! **

**Just to clarify, Bella's on birth control, k?**

* * *

_Beep!_ _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I launched myself across my room and hurriedly silenced the insistent wailing, cursing myself for forgetting to turn the thing off. The alarm was entirely unnecessary this morning. I had already been up for an hour.

I sighed as I turned off the small alarm clock, then turned around to trudge back to the same spot that I had been standing in all morning: directly in front of my wide-open closet, staring blankly at the meager yet merciless selection.

I bit my lip as my eyes fell on a single piece of clothing, hanging ominously in the farthest corner of the cramped space. For the thousandth time in the past sixty minutes, three words raced across my mind, causing my toes to curl sharply against the floor. It wasn't that I needed the reminder - in fact, I was certain that the succinct text message that I had received the night before would be forever burned into my memory. But as I continued to stare anxiously at my scanty wardrobe, the words seemed to take on a life of their own, slamming repeatedly into my consciousness like a heavy, rubber mallet.

_Wear a skirt_. _Wear a skirt_. _Wear a skirt_.

Instantly, lurid memories of last night began swirling before my eyes, and I gasped as my knees swayed beneath me. As clearly as if he were standing right in front of me, I saw the man who had filled my every thought for the entirety of the school year. I saw the way he had stared at me as I had entered the small Wendy's, his green eyes simmering at me, just like they had so many times before. I remembered the way he had teased me with his sultry gazes and suggestive smiles. The way his hands had felt against my skin. The feel of his lips pressed hard against my own . . . the heat of his tongue . . . o_h God, his tongue . . ._

Desire sparked violently in the pit of my stomach, and I shook my head harshly, returning my attention to my current dilemma. It wasn't that I had a problem with his request - I was a girl, after all. I could wear a skirt. The problem was that I usually avoided them like the plague, which in turn meant that I didn't own many. Actually, I only owned one.

I eyed the skirt apprehensively. It had been given to me a year ago by a friend whose tastes were far more . . . _exuberant_ than mine.

The thing was tiny.

My teeth sank deeper into my lip as I stared timidly at the small piece of cut-off denim. It was so short that the points of the front pockets were visible beneath the ragged hemline - an embarrassing detail that I was almost sure was intentional. I had never put it on before, but I knew just by looking at it that the thing would just barely manage to cover my butt. It would be the single most revealing thing I had ever worn. What if I got called to the office for dress code?

_Wear a skirt_.

I let out an unsteady breath as I glanced furtively at my alarm clock. I was running out of time, especially considering the fact that he had asked me to come early. It was now or never.

With a huff, I steeled my resolve and yanked the skirt from the hanger. If the man that had pleasured me beyond my wildest dreams and claimed me as _his_ wanted me to wear a skirt, then that was exactly what I was going to do.

_His_.

A shiver ran through me as the word reverberated through my head, and although I was alone, I felt a blush beginning to creep across my cheeks. I had watched him for so long - and had been watched in return - that last night still seemed utterly surreal to me.

I had seen him almost every day within the brick confines of our school, and every day we would exchange the same, heated glances and silent, stolen stares. It had been a bizarre sort of game, made all the more perplexing by its predictable routine. I knew exactly when to expect him - knew the precise moment when his green eyes would lift from the floor to lock on my own - and though every look from him seemed to sear straight through my skin, I could never quite bring myself to look away. His gaze was both complex and captivating - made of equal parts mystery, danger, and seduction - and every day, like clockwork, I allowed myself to be momentarily swept away by the intensity of his deep and dazzling eyes.

However, _nothing_ could have ever prepared me to meet the man _behind_ those eyes.

He had turned out to be everything I had imagined and so, _so_ much more. He was every ounce as intense as his piercing looks suggested, but he was also intelligent, witty, and outrageously perceptive. His gait was strong, his motions subtle, yet everything about him seemed to seep with sexual appeal. His voice had been like fine chocolate - rich, smooth and addictive, and every word that had dripped from his studded tongue had left me breathless and yearning for more.

_That tongue_.

Never in a million years would I have guessed what was hidden behind his full, tempting lips - and never before had I been so desperately aroused. The small, silver tongue piercing had been like a beacon at midnight, glinting enticingly beneath the shadow of his ever-present smirk, and I had been instantly drawn to it, blinded to my surroundings by the shining promise that the tiny stud seemed to hold.

And _God_, had it delivered.

I closed my eyes and rolled my head on my shoulders, trying earnestly to wipe the vision from my mind before I ended up in a puddle on the floor. After all, I reasoned, every moment wasted on flashbacks was ultimately a moment that could be spent getting back to him. And as pathetic as it was, I was already far too eager to be near him again.

Turning my attention back to the matter at hand, I quickly paced to my dresser, then opened my top drawer and eyed the selection carefully. I wasn't quite sure what the standard choice of underwear would be for a mini-skirt, and I dug my teeth into my lip as I stared disdainfully at the array of multi-colored fabrics. I figured that most girls would have opted for a thong, thereby eliminating the chance of panty lines. However, as I had not entirely ruled out the possibility of the tiny skirt revealing more than I had bargained for, I quickly decided that I would need a bit more coverage than that. Automatically, my eyes shifted over to my plain, white bikini briefs, but I immediately frowned as I realized that I wanted something a little more special for today. After a few more minutes of deliberation, my gaze finally fell on a pair of pretty, slightly sheer, blue boy shorts. I had only worn them a few times before, as the cut on the legs was a little high for my taste, exposing a small yet embarrassing portion of my backside, but the color matched the denim skirt well, and would blend nicely should I experience any unexpected wardrobe malfunctions.

My decision made, I stripped and pulled them on swiftly, then held my breath as I slipped the minuscule skirt up my thighs. Once the zipper and button were fastened securely, I pivoted on my heels, letting my breath escape in a gush as I turned to eye the offending garment in the full-length mirror across the room.

It wasn't so bad. I wasn't used to seeing the entire length of my legs so exposed, but the skirt covered what was necessary, and that was good enough for me.

Shrugging, I glanced sideways at the alarm clock, then gasped as I registered the time. If I was going to be anywhere _near_ early, I would have to leave in exactly five minutes. The promise of seeing those penetrating green eyes again sent my feet into motion, and I scrambled to pull on a tank top and hoodie before gathering my belongings and flying out the door. Some part of me knew that it was silly to wear a hoodie with a skirt, but I figured that the skirt itself was a big enough change for one day.

Upon entering the bathroom, I quickly ran a brush through my hair, leaving it down as it fanned out across my shoulders. As I picked up my toothbrush, I stared at my reflection, taking note of my too-bright eyes and red-stained cheeks. The excitement that had come from last night had yet to dissipate, and its effects were still plainly displayed on my face. Never before had I felt so free, so spontaneous, so _wild_, and the hours that had stretched between then and now had done nothing to decrease the thrill of liberation.

As his sly, sexy smirk flashed once more before my mind's eye, I hurriedly threw my bag over my shoulder before booking it down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, I paused to pull on my ankle socks and worn sneakers, and was once again forced to acknowledge how ridiculous my accessories were. But as I didn't own any flirty high heels or strappy sandals, I knew my routine footwear would just have to do. Once my laces were tied and my ankle socks properly tucked, I stood upright, then took a deep, cleansing breath as I headed out the front door. The rain was nothing more than a gentle spray today, and I smiled as I tilted my face upward, letting the light mist cascade over my too-hot cheeks. The cool sprinkling was as comforting as it always was, and I appreciated the familiar sensation as I approached my truck.

Of course, the sense of peace that the rain brought was fleeting, and disappeared altogether once I shut the door behind me.

The vinyl seats felt almost alien against my bare thighs, and the truck's small, usually cozy cab felt uncharacteristically stifling as I started the engine and reversed down the driveway. The knowledge that I would soon be seeing the man that managed to consume me in every way sent my heart into frenzied palpitations, and I tightened my shaking fingers around the steering wheel as my truck rattled down the street.

This was all so unlike me. I was simple, quiet, and almost painfully predictable. Every aspect of my life was shrouded in the same endless monotony that I had grown so unwillingly accustomed to. Nothing interesting _ever_ happened to me - and as of twenty-four hours ago, I had been utterly resigned to the fact that nothing ever would. The secret looks that passed between myself and the silent, enigmatic stranger in the hallways had been the highlight of my days - and yet, never once had I allowed myself to hope for anything more. But last night, with the help of one, chance meeting, _everything_ had changed.

I could still remember the shock I'd felt when my stranger had approached me, then invited me closer while simultaneously warning me to stay away. He was a walking paradox - his beauty luminous and blinding, his demeanor dark and mysterious - and I had soon realized that he was made of everything I could have ever wanted, but had never thought to ask for. Every bone in my body had immediately craved him, and that desire had effectively drowned out every word of his blatant warnings.

He was dangerous.

And oh, how I _wanted_ him.

Some part of me vaguely registered that my teeth were cutting sharply into my lip, but I couldn't find the strength to lift them as flashes of last night began assaulting my mind once more. Never before had I felt so out of control - as though I had been tossed head-first into a swirling pit of lust and sensation. His body had been hard and unyielding against mine, and the way he had taken control of me, had claimed me _publicly_, had been the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. He had been forceful and commanding - so shockingly different than his quiet exterior suggested - and I knew in a heartbeat that nothing would ever be the same. The monotony of my listless life had been broken irreparably, and I wanted nothing more than to tear the fractures wider until only the debris of my boring life remained. Because I knew without a doubt that I could never hope to recover from the whirlwind that was the delicious, elusive, Edward Cullen.

I was jolted out of my less-than-wholesome thoughts by the abrupt appearance of the turnoff to Forks High School, materializing on my immediate right. I quickly veered toward the exit, shaking my head at myself for managing to lose track of the road completely. But as I continued to follow the road that, in just a handful of minutes, would lead me straight to the man of my real-life fantasies, the rain-darkened asphalt abruptly disappeared again.I would see him again. _Soon_.

The thought alone sent my heart thudding against my ribcage as my palms began to slip across the steering wheel in a clammy sweat. There was nothing I wanted more than to be near him again - to feel the inexplicable electricity that his presence seemed to bring - but I couldn't help but feel nervous. After all, what does one say to someone who stayed so carefully distant for months on end before colliding with oneself in the most licentious of ways?

I was over thinking this. Definitely.

With a final, shaking breath, I turned into Forks High School's empty parking lot. As if on autopilot, I mechanically maneuvered myself into my usual parking space and killed the engine, grateful that no other students had arrived yet as my eyes bolted to the steering wheel.

This was it.

Every day, I would expect to look up and be met with the same, smoldering pair of eyes that would inevitably be waiting for me. But I wasn't so foolish as to believe that today wouldn't be different- that as of late last night, the world hadn't turned on its axis, catapulting us into a completely uncharted reality. I just wasn't quite sure what that reality would bring.

I took a few extra moments to gather my courage, concentrating on breathing deeply as I pried my stiff fingers from the steering wheel. Of their own accord, my eyes darted swiftly to my legs, and I unconsciously smoothed the tiny skirt over my thighs, trying in vain to cover my bare skin while simultaneously attempting to calm my frazzled nerves. As my fingers drifted over the rough, frayed denim, I remembered the way Edward had torn my jeans from my body, peeling them swiftly down my legs and leaving them in a rumpled heap on the ground. My breath hitched inside my chest as I thought back to the way his eyes had seemed to burn against my willing flesh, and I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever feel the same inexplicable heat of his gaze against my body again. Would he go back to maintaining his careful distances? Or would we . . .

The possibilities sent a hot rush of lust trickling down my spine, and I shuddered as I felt my will immediately solidify. With one more calming breath that managed to do anything but, I determinedly lifted my eyes, settling them on the exact spot that I knew he would be. But as my gaze fell on the silver car on the far side of the deserted parking lot, it took me a moment to process why there was no glint of green in my line of sight. All I could see was the familiar Volvo, sitting motionless in the otherwise empty parking lot . . .

And then it hit me.

He wasn't there.

As a cold wave of horror rolled through me, logic automatically took over, and I began to berate myself as I reached numbly outward to push open my door. Of course he wasn't there. I was plain, old Bella - boring and predictable to a fault. Whatever mystery he had seen in me had been solved last night, and there was no reason for me to expect anything more from him. Sure, he had made it seem as though he had plans to meet me today, but I knew far too well how easily a few hours could change everything. Feeling strangely empty, I climbed stiffly out of my truck as I stared blankly at the schoolyard, which suddenly seemed as cold and forlorn as the south pole. I kept myself sharply focused on every motion I made, blatantly ignoring the choking feeling that was tightening around my throat as my door swung shut behind me.

"Good morning," a dark chocolate voice dripped from beside me.

I gasped as I whipped my head to the left, then stumbled backward, falling weakly against my truck. Edward Cullen was only a few feet away from me, leaning easily against the bed of my truck, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His head was turned toward me, his lips turned up in that glorious, come-hither smirk, and he looked like sex personified as his eyes gleamed sharply through the grey, misting rain.

"Hi," I whispered as relief flooded through me, replacing my earlier dejection with a soaring sense of hope. He had never approached me at school before, and as I met his smoldering gaze, excitement rolled through me at the unexpected change.

It was then that I realized that his eyes weren't meeting mine, and were instead trained lower - sweeping shamelessly over the lines of my completely exposed legs.

Heat swam in my cheeks, and I dropped my head to stare at the ground as I began to smooth the tiny skirt down with the palm of my hand. But no sooner had I moved than I heard him stir beside me, and I snapped my head back upward to see him sauntering toward me, his dark eyes finally focused on mine. Each step seemed measured and deliberate, and I held my breath as he hastily closed the distance between us, coming to stand directly in front of me.

"I see you got my message," he murmured as he leaned toward me, allowing me to feel the warmth of his breath on my forehead. Dazed, I nodded up at him, my eyes automatically zeroing in on his gorgeous, perpetually lop-sided smirk.

Chuckling softly, he lowered his voice and whispered, almost incredulously, "And _this_ is what you decided to show up in?"

As he spoke, he brought his fingers to the frayed hemline of my skirt and tugged lightly, his eyes dancing with indecent excitement. My face immediately flushed hotter at his words, and I bit my lip as I peeked up at him from beneath my lashes, unsure of what to say. As soon as I did, something dark and tempting flickered across his eyes, and my heart spluttered in my chest as my knees shook precariously beneath me. Without lifting his eyes from mine, he began to dip his head slowly forward, and my eyes fell shut of their own accord as I felt him bring his lips to my ear.

"Are you trying to tease me, little Bella?" he cooed, sending a shock wave rolling from my ear to my toes. My stammering heart abruptly stopped, then picked up again at a frenzied pace as I felt him step forward to press his entire body against mine. I could feel every inch of him - every muscle in his arms, every hard plane of his chest, as well as a suspicious ridge that ran parallel to his zipper, and my stomach clenched with want as a breathy moan slipped from my lips. His legs were spread against either side of mine, and the worn, rough denim of his jeans caused goosebumps to break across every inch of the exposed flesh of my thighs. The undulating gusts of his hot breath on my ear alerted me to his silent chuckles, but I was too lost in the feel of him to care.

"You're playing with fire, Bella," he warned me as he moved his lips to sweep them across my ear. I exhaled sharply as I leaned into his teasing, already wanting more. Somewhere in the distance, a familiar rumbling sound began to grow in volume, but I ignored the sound completely as I rolled my head to the side, needing more of Edward's hot mouth against my offered skin.

"Perfect," I heard him mumble with devious delight as he lifted his head momentarily to peer across the parking lot. I wasn't sure what he was looking at, but I couldn't muster the strength to check as I felt his hands clamp swiftly and protectively around my waist.

Without warning, a sharp yet delicious pain flared suddenly against the side of my neck, and I gasped as I threw my head back, instantly lost to the sensation of Edward's teeth against my throat. Edward snickered as the sting momentarily intensified, then gave way to the friction of his lips as he pulled the offended skin into his mouth and began to suck the spot with earnest. My hands flew automatically to his hair, and I clamped my fingers tightly around his wild locks as I felt the heat of his bite spreading rapidly across my neck. Just when I was sure I wouldn't be able to remember my own name, I felt his mouth release me, and I groaned in desperation as I clutched him tighter, needing to feel more. A deep chuckle rolled across my shoulder as he raised his head from my neck, but he soon obliged me and I felt his lips slide deftly up my jawline before crashing against mine. His kiss was rough and unyielding, and I groaned as I felt his lips pushing rhythmically against mine before opening in a silent demand. I obliged hastily, granting him immediate access by opening my mouth beneath his, and my stomach clenched violently as I waited to feel the tiny piece of heaven that was hidden just beyond his flawless lips. He wasted no time in deepening our kiss - claiming me with the same delicious force that I was beginning to know so well - and within an instant, I felt his tongue sweep vigorously over mine.

And there it was. The treasure that no amount of gold could ever hope to rival; a perfect stud of smooth, hard steel, nestled in the cradle of his exquisite tongue.

A deep groan clawed its way up my throat as I felt the small orb stroke the length of my tongue, and I raked my fingers through his copper locks until I was pulling him closer by the nape of his neck. I felt his lips quirk up at one corner, and I shivered as his hands snaked around my hips before sinking lower, his wide palms resting heavily on the swell of my ass. His kiss remained deep and penetrating as he jerked my hips toward him, and I whimpered as I kissed him back wantonly, letting him possess me as much as he was willing to, and loving every minute of it.

Suddenly, he jerked his head backward, and my eyes flew open in shock. His dazzling face was still just centimeters from mine, but his head was now turned to the side as he began smirking devilishly toward the far side of the parking lot. Confused, I took a steadying breath, then followed his line of sight until I was met with the shocked faces of the first two students to arrive on campus: none other than Mike and Tyler, who were gawking at us from twenty feet away. Heat immediately flooded my cheeks - only adding to the delicious burning that was still tingling across my lips and neck - and I squeaked as I dislodged my fingers from his hair and covered my face with my hands. Edward's soft, sly laughter echoed through the air, and I felt his long fingers wrap around my wrists before pulling my hands away from my face.

"Are you embarrassed, sweet thing?" he smirked as his eyes drank in my red-tinted cheeks.

"No . . ." I lied as I chanced a furtive glance to the side, and was relieved to see Mike and Tyler finally making their way into the school, only stopping occasionally to peek at us over their shoulders.

"Good. Don't be," he murmured seductively as he brought one finger up to stroke it against the side of my neck, "You're _mine_," he added lowly, then stooped to kiss my neck once more before stepping away from me. I shuddered at the intensity of his words, but couldn't help grinning slightly as I managed to peel myself unsteadily off of my truck.

"Let's get you to class," he winked as he turned to stroll towards the sidewalk. Looking around for a moment, I was surprised to find that the rest of the student body was just beginning to trickle onto the grounds. What was it about Edward Cullen that always managed to make me forget my surroundings completely?

With a shake of my head, I lurched forward, hurrying to catch up with him. As I fell in to step behind him, I mentally wished he would slow down - the kiss he had given me had rolled my stomach into excited knots, and I could feel my knees trembling with a mixture of surprise and anticipation. As much as I'd hoped he would approach me today, I had _never_ expected him to do _that_, and I couldn't help but wonder what else the day would bring. Of their own accord, my fingers flew to my throat, then began delicately tracing the the side of my neck where I was sure his bite mark would be visible. Smiling coyly to myself, I quickly pulled my hoodie higher onto my shoulder, secretly loving the way the fabric chaffed slightly against the raw patch of skin.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed we had reached the door of my first class before Edward turned around abruptly, and I froze immediately, narrowly avoiding crashing right into him.

"I believe this is you?" he murmured as he lifted one hand to gesture towards my classroom. I nodded tightly as I bit my lip, suddenly overwhelmed by the choking feeling of loss that seemed to spring up whenever I left his presence. I would usually see him only twice more throughout the day - once in the hallways between classes, then again from across the cafeteria, two hours later. Both encounters were always fleeting and secretive, and the thought of reverting back to our old, distant ways had me wincing with a peculiar sense of loss.

"I'll see you later?" I offered as a farewell gesture, though my lungs felt ready to implode.

"Don't you always?" he half-questioned, half-answered with a knowing smirk. I nodded as I stared shamelessly at his full, up-turned lips, remembering all too well the wonder that laid just behind them. But just as I was about to lose myself in a barrage of steamy memories, I saw his smirk widen for a split second before he lifted his hand stealthily to my shoulder. In a quick, deliberate motion, his fingers hooked themselves beneath the neckline of my hoodie before jerking it downward, instantly revealing the entirety of his now-scarlet bite mark. My eyes popped wide with shock, and a sly chuckle rolled from his chest as he swept his fingers once more across my throat. And then, without another word, he stepped back to let his eyes sweep lazily up and down my legs before turning and disappearing into the crowd, leaving his mark deliberately exposed behind him.

The next two hours were torturous.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have sworn that every digital clock in the school had gone on the fritz, while the analogs had all been manipulated with tiny weights attached directly to their spindly hands. Every moment that kept me away from Edward felt like an hour, while the hours felt like nothing short of an eternity, and I felt like I was suffocating every time I glanced up to check on the clock's agonizingly slow progression. All I could focus on was Edward, and every thought that slinked through my brain centered around seeing him again. Though I should have expected nothing less from him, his forwardness this morning had thrown me for a loop, and I had no idea what to expect next. The only thing I could be sure of was that I would soon be seeing him in the same place I always did - in the crowded hallway between my second and third period. The clincher was that I had no idea what that meeting would entail. The suspense was maddening; but the more I tried to calm my nerves with speculation, the faster the possibilities seemed to fly, until I found myself chewing rabidly on the end of my pencil while I squirmed restlessly in my seat. To make matters worse, I could feel the eyes of my fellow students boring into my flesh as they stared at not only my newly exposed legs, but the mysterious, blazing red mark that now adorned the side of my neck. The attention should have bothered me - and probably would have, under normal circumstances - but the pressure of the unsolicited gazes seemed to only add to my initial strain, winding me impossibly tighter as time continued to crawl by.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of my second class, I sprang from my seat and all but stumbled out the door. The sight of the old, brick hallway sent a haze of déjà vu crashing over me, and my stomach flipped with nervous excitement as I eyed the upcoming corner, now just a few yards away. In retrospect, I knew that my eagerness to see him again was both ridiculous and premature - after all, I had no way of knowing if our crossing would hold anything more than our regular stolen touches and smoldering stares. But the need to be near him again - for no matter how short a time - was overpowering, and I dug my teeth into my lip as I dropped my eyes to the ground, continuing to move anxiously forward.

With an eerie precision that was becoming a constant recurrence, I felt him before I saw him. The air grew suddenly heavier and thicker, and an inexplicable buzz of energy filled my ears that had nothing to do with the hum of students surging around me. My breaths became labored, and I felt my fingers begin to tremble with anticipation as I prepared to lift my head and meet the eyes that I knew would be fixated on mine. But before I could move, I became suddenly aware of an unmistakable difference - a distinct edge to the atmosphere that was shockingly new, yet all too familiar. My breath hitched in my chest as I recognized the hot pressure of Edward's focused gaze, along with a sharp, sexually charged static that I'd felt only once before, and I forced myself to take a deep, shuddering breath before snapping my eyes up to meet his.

And I very nearly passed out.

His eyes were as dark as a forest at midnight, though the devilish gleam that emanated from them seemed to pierce straight through the distance, flashing dangerously at me from several feet away. The world instantly began to swirl around me, my surroundings lost in a blur of color as I continued to move instinctively forward, trapped in the depths of his sultry stare. As always, he mirrored my movements as he slid easily through the crowd, though his motions grew more and more predatory with every step he took. My body automatically braced for impact as my muscles locked and my toes curled sharply, but I forced myself to move steadily forward as I flicked my hand outward, anticipating the usual, stealthy caress of his fingers against my waiting hand.

But the touch that I had grown so accustomed to never came.

As Edward closed the distance between us, he smoothly sidestepped my outstretched palm, keeping his own hand firmly against his thigh as he strode confidently past me. My jaw dropped open as confusion rattled my senses, but I immediately took another step forward, keeping up with our blasé charade as I prepared to be swept away from him by the next wave of students as they hurried to their classes.

And that's when I felt it.

The deliberate flick of his long fingers as they curled beneath the back of my skirt, brushing teasingly over the lower curve of my ass.

My eyes popped wide as I registered the feel of his fingertips sweeping against the delicate skin just above my thigh, and my face burst into flames as I remembered that my choice of underwear had left that portion of my behind generously exposed. But before I could react, the provocative touch disappeared, and I knew that he had somehow managed to frisk me without ever breaking stride. With a deep shudder, I sucked in a ragged breath, then held it as I fought the urge to turn around and slam my body against his. Instead, I focused my attention on my feet as I continued to shuffle forward, sticking firmly to the silent rules of our bizarre game. But just as I took my next step, I heard the unmistakable rhythm of his low chuckles echoing behind me, and I couldn't help the sly giggle that escaped me as we each followed our respective paths, leaving our sordid secret hanging in the air behind us.

If I thought this morning had been bad, waiting for lunch was infinitely worse.

I was strung too tight - my mind racing compulsively through the morning's events while my skin crawled with lurid expectations. I was perched on the edge of my seat throughout the entirety of my third and fourth classes, my foot tapping restlessly against the ground, ready to spring at a moment's notice. My whole body felt alive, as though the remnants of Edward's static charge was still coursing like heroine through my veins, and the only thing I could focus on with any clarity was finding more. In fact, I was so fixated on the blatant need that was running rampant within me that the bell for lunch took me by complete surprise.

With an eagerness I had never known before, I jumped out of my seat and bolted for the door, grinning to myself as I turned to pace briskly towards the cafeteria. I was a ticking time bomb - I could feel it in my very bones; and I knew without a doubt that my detonation was fast approaching. As such, I knew with certainty that the only catalyst for my pent-up energy was seeing Edward again, and I chewed mercilessly on my bottom lip in an effort to distract myself as I quickly approached the lunchroom. I had no doubt that the man that plagued my every thought was hidden just beyond the looming double doors of the cafeteria - waiting for me in the exact spot that he always did. Normally, I would have taken a moment to prepare myself - to try and steel my senses against the penetrating gaze that would most certainly be waiting for me on the opposite side. But today was unlike any other I had ever experienced; and without a second thought, I jerked open the door and stepped inside.

The cafeteria was its usual flurry of motion while the students converged eagerly on one another, chatting animatedly as they flocked to their selected tables. It was a veritable vortex of pandemonium as trays piled with food weaved unsteadily through the bodies while the sounds of raucous laughter echoed off the walls - and yet, nothing could have distracted me from the solitary figure that was seated in the far, back corner. His simmering, green eyes stole the scene completely, and my stomach erupted with butterflies as our gazes collided from across the room. As per usual, I refused to drop my eyes as I began to move forward, relishing the intensity of our connection as I edged slowly towards the lunch line. It happened this way every day, though never before had I experienced such a blatant need to close the distance between us. The desire was so strong that I clenched my fingers at my side, knowing that at any minute it might become too much, and I would have to look away before I ran to him, our usual stealth be damned. It was with that thought that I continued to inch forward, keeping my eyes rooted to Edward's as I swept my tongue longingly over my bottom lip, trying in vain to ignore the lurid fantasies that the very sight of him provoked.

And then it happened.

At the exact moment that my tongue flicked over my bottom lip, Edward stood in a rush, the sound of his chair scraping against the linoleum barely audible beneath the bustle of our classmates. The nervous storm of butterflies in my stomach instantly shifted into a full-on tornado, and I gasped loudly as he began stalking towards me, his eyes never once leaving mine. Time heaved before falling to a standstill, and I remained frozen, watching with shocked fascination as he maneuvered easily through the crowd, drawing closer and closer to me with every stilted second. My mind was racing as I tried to process what was happening, but all I could focus on was the slight sway of his body along with the rhythm of his steady steps as he closed in on me, his mischievous smirk firmly in place.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Perhaps a nod, a wink, or a hot, brazen kiss in the middle of the cafeteria. The one thing I _didn't_ expect was for him to walk straight past me, only to take a sharp turn to his side; bringing him to stand directly behind me.

My heart rate spiked as I felt his looming presence bearing down on my back, and I gasped as my eyes locked on the dark shadow that was now stretched before my feet. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath washing teasingly over my neck - but he made no move to come closer, nor did he back away. The anticipation was electric as I waited with bated breath for him to do something; but the longer I waited, the louder the silence seemed to grow until it was all I could hear, despite the drone of voices that surrounded us. I knew that he had just single-handedly raised the stakes in our little game by coming so close to me while alerting no one of our exchange. I just didn't know how long he was prepared to wait until one of us needed more.

I cracked first.

"What are you doing?" I whispered desperately while keeping my eyes aimed carefully forward, checking to make sure that out classmates remained oblivious to our surreptitious meeting. A soft chuckle preceded his answer as I felt him lean toward me, ever so slightly.

"You didn't honestly think that I would pass up an opportunity to stare at that luscious ass of yours, do you?" he whispered back conspiratorially, and my face flushed hot as a surprised squeak escaped me. "Besides," he continued with a sinful lilt, "as a student, I have every right to their provided meals. Even if what I plan on eating has nothing to do with their menu."

I don't know how it happened. One second, his suggestive words were rolling like smoke over my shoulder, and the next I was pressed flush against him, my feet having lurched backward of their own accord. As my body slammed against his, I heard the distinct hiss of air being pulled between his teeth, and I froze while arousal shot between my thighs. I could feel all of him; every lean muscle running parallel to my spine, as well as the denim of his jeans brushing temptingly against my bare legs. But it was the tell-tale bulge straining from behind his zipper that caught and held my attention, and I barely restrained a needy cry as I shifted myself slightly against him. He hissed again, the sound shooting straight to the spot below my stomach, and I crushed my lip between my teeth as I basked in the sensation of his length pushing firmly against my ass. I knew that I should move; knew that, should anyone care to look twice, it would be glaringly obvious that Edward and I were far too close for comfort. But just like every other time, I simply couldn't bring myself to step away.

"Careful, little one," Edward murmured seductively, jolting me out of my thoughts. "As you know, I have absolutely no reservations when it comes to taking on an audience. You, however, may want to tread lightly, or the entire student body will end up with an eyeful of your spectacular ass when I lift that skirt of yours and fuck you straight through the floor."

The world spun around me as stars exploded before my eyes, sending sparks of electricity were shooting beneath my skin. His voice was just as smooth and velvety as always, though the rough edge that I'd gotten a small taste of last night was back, taunting me to come closer while warning me away. But just as I felt myself beginning to sink into him, Edward slipped his hands between us, bringing his palms to my ass before swiftly pushing me forward. Startled, I stumbled forward, then gasped as my eyes landed on the lunch lady, tapping her spoon impatiently as she frowned at the space that was stretched between the counter and me. Without realizing it, I had lost track of the line completely, and was currently dawdling several feet away. Embarrassed, I let my hair fall over my shoulders in an effort to hide my flushed cheeks, then jogged to the counter to snatch up my tray. While the lunch lady plopped the daily special onto my waiting platter, I took the opportunity to glance up, eyeing her carefully. Her expression was annoyed and slightly petulant, but there was no hint in her eyes that she had witnessed anything uncouth between Edward and I. Relieved, I purchased my meal and smiled softly to myself as I turned around, quickly scanning the cafeteria for any sign of Edward. It came as no surprise to me that he had disappeared, and I shook my head slightly as I made my way to my usual seat.

As I sat, I found myself completely unable to wipe the silly grin from my face as I replayed the details of our most recent rendezvous. Heat snaked through my veins as I recalled the feel of his hard body on mine, as well as the throaty timbre of his voice drifting above my ear. Throughout the day, every encounter between us had grown both hotter and more daring, and I was so worked up I was afraid I would combust - though I wouldn't have minded in the slightest. Every second of his teasing had been infinitely worth it, and I giggled softly to myself as my fingers flew up to caress the bite mark on the side of my neck, my eyes unconsciously darting to Edward's empty seat.

It was then that reality crashed over me, crushing my spirits and sending my heart plummeting to my toes.

I wouldn't see him again.

The smile slipped from my lips as I realized that I had been so focused on our new, thrilling interactions that I had completely forgotten the fact that our paths wouldn't cross for the rest of the day. Our meetings had always been strictly limited to three specific times, only varying occasionally when Mike and Tyler would hunt me down between classes. But as I recalled their stricken faces from earlier this morning, I knew that they would be keeping their distances, and I slumped hopelessly into my seat as the weight of disappointment closed in on me.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring desolately across the cafeteria before the dismissal bell screeched from overhead. Upon hearing it, I rose from my seat to head robotically towards the doors; food untouched, all hope deserted. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was being ridiculous - I was more than capable of texting him after school, or even heading to Wendy's tonight in hopes of another chance run-in. But the security net of our routine had been ripped from beneath me, and the uncertainty of when I would see him again was heart-wrenching.

I barely managed to drag myself through the rest of my classes in a haze of distress. It felt like I was dead on my feet, like the flame of all that motivated me had been promptly blown out, and I could have sworn that it was only by the grace of God that the school day ever ended.

As the entire student body filtered out of their classrooms in equal pieces of a mass, I lagged behind, keeping my eyes locked on my feet while I wallowed. An almost tangible cloud of trepidation seemed to be looming over me as I walked, and I couldn't shake the feeling that my expectations had gone unmet. The impression was absurd, of course. I couldn't have asked for anything more than the heated flirting that had passed between us throughout the day. But somehow, I still felt inexplicably empty, and it was that feeling that kept me crawling at a snail's pace while the rest of my classmates barreled past me, leaving me alone in an utterly deserted hallway.

It was right at that moment - just when the clamor of the herd had died from around me - that I heard the squeak of a door opening directly beside me. I kept my eyes glued studiously to the floor, mentally willing the unknown straggler to hurry past me and leave me in peace. But before I could even finish the thought, I felt a warm set of fingers wrap around my limp wrist only milliseconds before I was being jerked unceremoniously into an unknown room to my immediate right.

A streak of copper hair flashed before my eyes as I stumbled through the open threshold, and I thought I heard a low murmur of "Fucking finally" before my back was shoved promptly against a rough, brick wall. More colors swirled in front of me, rich bronze meshing with pale, peach skin, and I barely managed a gasp before a pair of hot and heavy lips were crashing against my own.

The world dissipated as the smell and feel of Edward stormed my senses, and my heart rate shot through the roof with a thrilling mixture of shock and elation. I wasn't sure what was happening - whether this was our boldest liaison yet, or the prelude to something more - but the harder I tried to think, the faster I felt myself crumbling beneath him, and my eyes fell quickly shut as my ability to reason disappeared completely.

Just as I heard the slap of a door slamming somewhere behind us, I felt Edward's mouth open forcefully against mine, and I shuddered with anticipation as I immediately complied. There was no hesitation as he pushed past my lips, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I felt the smooth steel of his piercing thrust against my waiting tongue. The taste of Edward combined with the tang of his metallic stud was sinfully divine, and I felt a sudden ball of lust tighten in my stomach as moisture pooled between my thighs.

At that moment, I felt his warm, heavy hands slink down my back to clutch the swell of my ass. My moan was loud and deep, and he chuckled against my lips as he jerked me forward, crushing his straining erection against my over-heated body. Even through the thick fabric of our clothing, I distinctly felt his length jump against my stomach, and I whimpered as I arched my back to press my hips harder against his. Edward hissed as his fingers tightened briefly on my backside, but he quickly pulled them away again, trailing his fingers to my hips before using his grip to shove me back against the wall. Using his body as the most delicious of barriers, he sank his hips into mine, keeping me pinned tightly as he stroked his tongue between my lips before pulling his mouth from mine.

"Do you know where we are, Bella?" he questioned me, his face still hovering inches from mine. Confused and panting, I shook my head before glancing over his shoulder to survey the room for the first time. It looked to be a standard issue classroom, though the space had been redone with a low counter and sink towards a far wall. An adjoining bathroom was visible in the corner, and every inch of available wall space was littered with apple and chalkboard paraphenalia. A light beige couch and oak end table seemed to be the focal point of the room, and I gasped as my eyes landed on a World's Best Teacher mug, glaring at me like a neon sign from the small, wooden stand. In a rush, Edward's words from last night flooded my mind, and my jaw fell open in shock.

_"You know, the teacher's lounge at school has a couch, too."_

Edward snickered as he watched my eyes widen in disbelief, his lips twisting up into a rogueish smirk.

"That's right," he cooed seductively. "Welcome to the eastern Teacher's Lounge. Let's take a tour, shall we?"

Before I had time to react, his hands tightened around my hips and I was suddenly being thrust upward, my feet dangling above the floor. Instinctively, I pulled my legs up to wrap them around his waist, and he supported me easily as he pivoted on his heels. In a flurry of motion, Edward stalked across the room, holding my pelvis tightly against his protruding length as I felt my skirt riding higher and higher up my thighs. I moaned and clawed at his shoulders as I bucked against him, and he barked out a fiendish laugh, delighted in my unruly reactions to him. Suddenly, I felt the back of my thighs collide with the cool, hard ceramic of the counter, and I fisted my hands around the front of Edward's shirt as he shoved me on top of it. The counter was aligned perfectly with his waist, and I sat eagerly, keeping my legs wrapped tightly around him. He smirked as he saddled up to me, pressing his erection deliberately into the apex of my thighs, and I squirmed as my breath escaped in a sharp gust.

Without warning, I felt one of his hands disappear from my waist, only to return with a vengeance as he wound his fingers tightly into my hair. He pulled my head sharply upwards, and I whimpered softly, my stomach clenching with want as he tilted my face up to his. Edward's expression was one of a predator - dark, hungry, and wickedly pleased, and his hypnotic gaze immediately captured mine, making it utterly impossible for me to look away.

As his one hand continued to hold my head still, his other ghosted up my chest until his fingertips were pinching the tab of my hoodie's zipper. With one more devilish grin, he winked at me, then tore the zipper downward before thrusting the jacket off of my shoulders.

"I have waited all goddamn day long," he grunted as his fingers hooked around the neckline of my tank top. "To _have_ you," he continued, then wasted no time as he yanked my shirt down, exposing my bra-covered breasts. I sucked in a ragged breath as I writhed shamelessly, loving the way his hardness felt against me as the hand in my hair tightened infinitesimally. "All day long I've had to watch you, strutting around in that tiny, little skirt. Fucking _teasing_ me," he nearly growled, and I couldn't hold back the wild moan that clawed its way up my throat. His dark eyes sparked dangerously as my cry pierced the air, and he froze for a moment before arching an eyebrow at me.

"Do you like that?" he asked, his voice rough and gritty. "Do you _like_ being a little fucking cocktease, Bella?" I was sure the answer was plain on my face, and I dug my teeth into my lip to stifle another moan as I stared up at him with heavy eyes. Quicker than I thought possible, I felt his hand leave my chest, then snatch up my hand before slapping it onto the bulge in his jeans. "Is this what you like, Bella?" he challenged me, his eyes burning into mine as he rubbed my hand up and down his straining erection. "Do you _like_ doing this to me?"

Before I could answer, the hands that were twisted both in my hair and around my wrist suddenly released me, disappearing momentarily as they flew to my chest. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I felt his fingertips curl around the edge of my bra, and there was no hint of hesitation as he wrenched it swiftly downward, forcing my breasts to spill above the now-useless cups. My nipples hardened instantly against the cool air, but I didn't get a chance to register the feeling before they were suddenly enveloped in the heaven of his hot, wet mouth.

"Edward!" I cried as my body began to tremble uncontrollably. Edward snickered deeply against my breast as he swept his hands around to my shoulder blades, then yanked me roughly toward him, forcing my tits even closer to his face. My back arched sharply according to his will, and I moaned toward the ceiling as my head fell limply backward. A split second later, I felt the smooth bead of his tongue ring sweep across my tightened peak, and I involuntarily slapped my palms against the countertop as I felt slick moisture rushing from my depths.

"_Yeah_," Edward half-groaned, half-laughed as he quickly lifted his head from my chest. The loss of contact sent a chill rattling through my bones, and I instantly snapped my head forward to gaze imploringly at him. He was smirking up at me, one eyebrow quirked with fiendish mischief as he swept his tongue teasingly over his lips, allowing the small stud to gleam provocatively beneath the fluorescent lights.

"That's right. I remember _just_ how much you like _this,_" he teased as he pinched his tongue ring suggestively between his teeth.

I moaned in assent as I bucked my hips needily towards him, pushing my center hard against the solid bulge that was clearly visible beneath the confines of his jeans. A deep growl emanated from his chest as he rocked against me, then dipped his head forward to press his skilled tongue against the valley of my breasts. The sensation of warm steel grazing my exposed skin was maddening, and I willingly arched towards him, crying out as I felt the stud begin to flick rapidly across my neglected breast. His pierced tongue was like magic - able to force me into oblivion on his bekoned call; and I squirmed desperately as I felt his hand reach upward to cradle the underside of my breast, propping it upward for his own devious enjoyment.

"_Please,_ Edward!" I all but shouted as his tongue continued to play freely against my offered flesh, and I both heard and felt his enticing laughter as he pulled away to peer slyly up at me.

"What do you need, Bella?" he prompted with a devilish grin, and I bit my lip roughly as I locked my ankles in a vice around his waist, rubbing myself shamelessly against him. The pit of my stomach seemed to be aching, pulsing with the pressure of too much yet nowhere near enough, and I fisted my hands around the front of his shirt, pulling him longingly towards me. Edward's smirk immediately deepened as I began writhing desperately against him, and he reached up to roll my tits between his fingers before bringing his lips to my ear.

"Come on, sweet thing," he cooed with an alluring lilt. "Tell me what you want." I mewled, but was unable to form anything coherent as his fingers continued to play roughly against my sensitive skin. Edward's head dipped down again as I watched his gloating eyes flit from my heaving chest to my thrashing hips, and my fingers tightened in his shirt as I anticipated another pass of his pierced tongue against my naked skin.

But it wasn't his tongue ring that I felt as his lips closed once more around me. Because all I could feel was the sharp sting of his teeth as they sank into my aching breast. Stars exploded before my eyes as Edward pinched my skin between his teeth, and the words tumbled from my lips before I had a chance to stop them.

"Fuck! Edward! _Fuck_ me!" I cried unthinkingly as my stomach clenched and throbbed with heat. Edward's teeth immediately released me, and I felt his erection kick as his sharp laugh cracked through the air.

"Such _language_, Bella," he teased wickedly as he stood upright, then clapped his hands around my ass. "But if you insist . . ."

He lifted me easily, keeping my legs wrapped around his waist as he spun us around and stalked towards the middle of the room. I wrapped myself around him, ecstatic at the full contact, and began attacking his neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin I could reach. He groaned low in his throat, and the sound spurred me onward as I crushed myself harder against him, mashing my still-exposed breast against his pecs. Edward chuckled under his breath as he came to a swift stop, and his hands suddenly disappeared from behind me, causing me to slide down his body until my feet struck the floor. Once I was standing, I became abruptly aware of how high the tiny skirt had ridden on my hips, but I didn't have time to fix it before Edward's hands were on my shoulders, turning me around.

It happened very quickly then. One moment, I was standing with my back flush against his chest, and the next I was being bent over the arm of the worn, beige couch. I squeaked with a mixture of surprise and excitement as I felt Edward's hands slide down my hips, and I could feel my knees beginning to tremble as his fingers brushed against the too-high hem. He stopped for a moment, his fingertips playing against the skirt's revealing fringe, and a moment of loaded silence stretched between us as I panted nervously while staring at the couch. Just as I was getting ready to glance curiously behind me, I felt Edward's hands lurch upward, shoving my skirt swiftly and forcefully up to my waist.

"You know I can see right the fuck through these, don't you?" Edward asked in disbelief, and I blushed as I nodded.

"You really _are_ a little cocktease," he muttered, his tone somewhere between aggravation and amusement, and I whimpered as I heard the sound of a zipper scraping behind me.

"I need you to do me a favor, Bella," Edward spoke, his voice treacherously soothing as he tore the panties down my legs. I mewled as the cool air seemed to slap against my heated slit, but quickly nodded before glancing at him over my shoulder. As though he had been expecting me to look, his eyes were already on mine, and he his eyes seemed to smolder as he held my gaze. His signature smirk was still in place, though his lips were slightly parted, and the expression on his face was one of pure sex. As a shock of excitement pulsed through me, my eyes dipped hungrily lower, and I groaned out loud as I saw that he'd pushed his pants to his knees, leaving his thick erection to stand proudly beside my hips.

His smile grew wide as he followed my stare, and he snickered as he instructed, "Turn around, Bella." I did as I was told, shaking as I faced forward again, my body still bent over the couch.

"Now, look up," he ordered as I felt him move to stand behind me, his hands coming to my hips. I did so immediately, then gasped loudly as my eyes fell on a decorative mirror, hanging on the far wall.

And it was right then - just as my eyes fell on the sight of our own reflections - that he entered me in one, harsh thrust.

I cried out immediately, his name a sharp moan on my lips as I watched his reflection slam hard against me. I clawed at the arm of the couch as my body lurched from the impact, and I dug my fingers deep in the fabric in an effort to keep myself steady. There were no pauses as he reared back, then rocked forward again, sheathing himself to the hilt as his fingers tightened around my hips.

"That's right, Bella. Keep your eyes right there," Edward grunted as his gaze fell on the mirror to lock with mine. "You need to see how big those pretty eyes of yours get when I make you cum on my cock."

I was already wound tight from his incessant teasing, and his wicked words seemed to sink straight into my stomach, only adding to the weight that was bearing down between my thighs. A wild moan escaped me as I kept my gaze locked on our reflections, both of us bucking and swaying to the tempo of his thrusts. I could see the muscles of his arms straining and contracting as he used his grip on my hips to pull me rhythmically onto him, as well as the way his jaw muscles locked tightly with every pump. His dark, green eyes were devastatingly arousing as they blazed like a forest fire and burned into my own, and I felt my juices flood around him as he slammed harder and harder against me. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, and even without his explicit instructions, I found myself unable to look away.

"_Yeah_," he simpered as he saw my ardent fascination in the shining pane of glass. "This is just what you wanted, isn't it?" I moaned and nodded as I felt the tip of his swollen cock strike somethiing deep inside of me, causing my stomach to twist in the most delightful of ways. He half-moaned, half-laughed at my blatant honesty, then drove himself impossibly further into me as he shook his head arrogantly.

"So _naughty_," he grinned into the mirror, and I bit my lip, causing his eyes to flash with obscene enjoyment. I cried out as I felt an ominous lick of heat curl inside of me, and I knew I was nearing my climax.

"This is _all_ you want, isn't it?" Edward continued to provoke me as he sped his motions, thrusting into me with a force that sent my hips crashing repeatedly into the couch.

"Pretty Bella, with your big, brown eyes and shy, little smile," he taunted, then paused as a fierce groan rumbled from his chest. I whimpered as another blast of heat surged through me, then raked my fingernails wildly over the couch, struggling to keep my eyes on our reflections.

"And no one knows," he added, his voice undulating with the motion of his hips, "That all you want," he broke off again as he pounded thoroughly into me, causing my head to bounce forward from the sheer force, "Is to be utterly and properly _fucked_."

"Oh, my _God_," I moaned as I felt my entire body beginning to pull tight under the strain of my pleasure. Edward smiled deviously at me through the mirror as my body continued to heave forward and back beneath the weight of his thrusts, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you want, don't I, Bella?" he gloated, his voice low and rough as he quirked an arrogant eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Edward, _yes_," I chanted, my vision growing hazy with the promise of bliss.

"And do you know _how_ I know that, Bella?" he ground out between clenched teeth, and I barely managed to shake my head as I stared imploringly at our reflections, my eyes pleading with him to send me over the edge. Edward's eyes met mine in the mirror, and the most scandalous smirk I had ever seen highlighted his lips as I both saw and felt him lean his body over mine. A split second later, I felt a hot rush of Edward's breath across my neck, and I watched as he brought his mouth to hover just above my ear.

"Because you're _mine_," he growled with burning intensity, and I almost screamed as I felt my center throb violently, the pit of my stomach twisting for the final time.

And it was right at that moment that I felt Edward dipped his head downward, then sink his teeth into the exact place that he had this morning: the sensitive skin on the side of my neck, right on top of his very own mark.

I combusted with such devastating force as the heat of my climax enveloped me, claiming every inch of my body both inside and out with its fiery kisses of ecstasy. My toes went numb, my back arched sharply, and my entire body seemed to fracture in the most delicious of ways. Through it all, I kept my gaze firmly glued to my reflection, watching my dark eyes as they widened in the shock of my bliss. A moment later, I felt Edward plunge fiercely into me once more before he froze suddenly, leaving his cock buried deep inside of me. Through the mirror, I saw the muscles in his neck and jaw pull tightly as his eyes glazed over, and I gasped as I felt his thick cock pulse and kick inside of me as the warmth of his own orgasm shot free to mingle with my own. Never before had I seen anything half as glorious as Edward while he came, and I moaned his name as I shuddered with the aftershocks of our climaxes.

After we had both managed to piece ourselves together again, Edward pulled away from me, chuckling softly. I rose slowly, feeling mushy and more than a bit unstable, and Edward's laughter grew in volume as he pulled his jeans back to his hips.

"As fantastic as the view from back here is, I feel it only proper to warn you that you have three minutes to get dressed."

My jaw dropped open as I spun to face him, my eyes wide with confusion.

"What?" I asked, causing him to laugh once more before replying.

"Mr. Greene has just finished his three'o'clock cookie in the cafeteria and is headed this way. In fact, he is due to arrive any minute - two of them, to be exact."

Horror washed over me as I heard that the principal of Forks High was en route to finding me practically naked, and I squeaked as I scrambled to push my shirt back over my chest. Edward ran a quick hand through his hair, perfecting the portrait of complete ease, then turned to smile coyly at me as I raced to pull my panties up my legs. I shot him a panicked look as I did my best to pull my skirt down, adjusting it around my waist before attempting to smooth it over my thighs.

"One minute," Edward chimed in, his voice entirely too nonchalant, and I gasped as I yanked the sleeves of my hoodie up to my shoulders before attempting to zip it with shaking fingers. Once my hoodie was zipped to my chest, I brought my hands to my hair, trying to tame the various pieces that had been strewn wildly across my face.

"Show time," Edward announced as he spun on his heels, and I shoved my hands nervously into my hoodie pockets as I fell in step behind him. I had no idea how he knew anything about thr principal's schedule - nor why he had chosen such a risky time and place for us to do _that_ - but I hoped he was right as I stayed close behind him, watching nervously as he opened the door.

And that's when I heard it. The steady rhythm of echoing footsteps, heading directly down the hall.

I gasped as I stepped backward in abject fear, ready to turn and hide for risk of being caught. But amazingly, Edward failed to even flinch as he stepped into the open hallway, holding the door as he swept his hand outward, motioning for me to follow. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I heard the footsteps drawing nearer - but something about the look in Edward's eyes pulled me forward, and before I knew it, I was shuffling obediently outside.

"Mr. Cullen? Miss Swan?" I heard Mr. Greene call from a few feet to my left, and I swallowed heavily as we both turned to face him. His brows were furrowed as he stared us down, annoyance already creeping into his features.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Greene," Edward nodded, his voice silky and calm. The footsteps stopped as Mr. Greene approached us, and he folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at us, his mouth set in aggravation.

"Is there any particular reason why the two of you were inside the Teacher's Lounge? After school hours, no less?" I bit the inside of my cheek harshly as panic ran like ice through my veins, and I was just resigning myself to year-long detention when Edward spoke.

"Yes, sir. I was actually looking for Mr. Berty. You see, it has come to my attention that Miss Swan is struggling in her math class this year, and I wanted to let Mr. Berty know that I would be more than willing to tutor her. As an honor role student, I believe I am more than qualified to give her the _instruction_ she requires."

My teeth sank harder into my cheek as I began praying that our principal wouldn't notice my sudden, scarlet blush. Edward's voice was so light and innocently unassuming that even I could scarcely believe the things he had growled at me just minutes before, thought I knew the hidden lilt to his tone was aimed specifically at me.

"Oh!" Mr. Greene answered as the suspicion immediately fled from his face. "Well, that's very generous of you, Mr. Cullen. I believe that Mr. Berty has already left for the day, but if I see him, I'll let him know."

"That would be wonderful," Edward agreed before adding, "Fridays after school would be the most _desirable_ time for our s_essions_, and we would prefer somewhere quiet and secluded - perhaps in the library? I'm sure Mrs. Cope wouldn't mind."

"Of course, of course," Mr. Greene nodded as I focused on breathing deeply, trying not to faint. "I'll speak to her as well."

"Thank you very much, sir. Miss Swan and I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Edward. Now if you'll excuse me . . ." he nodded a goodbye and sidestepped around us, smiling before turning to disappear into the lounge.

My breath escaped in an astonished gust as Edward chuckled softly, then pulled on the hem of my jacket, leading us down the hallways and out onto the grounds.

"Edward!" I stuttered in once we were outside, turning to stare at him in complete disbelief. Edward laughed heartily as he grinned in obvious triumph, but his only response was, "I assume Friday afternoons will work for you, as well?"

I had no response as I gawked incredulously at him, and he snickered again before nodding towards the parking lot.

"I think it's best that we head home now. After all, we have our first _session_ scheduled for tomorrow - and believe me when I say, you'll need your rest." My knees buckled as my shock was immediately replaced with a hot stab of lust, and I bit my lip as I smiled shyly up at him. Edward's eyes darkened briefly as they roamed once more over my body before he half-turned away from me to head towards his car.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow, _Miss Swan_," he smirked as he looked back at me, and I felt my face flush hot as I nodded. His answering smirk was equal parts mischief and satisfaction, and he winked at me before turning to stride quickly across the parking lot.

"Oh, and one more thing," he glanced over his shoulder as he approached his car, his eyes zeroing in on my neck.

"For God's sake, zip up your hoodie - you look like you've been mauled."

* * *

**Heh. Heh. He makes me so happy. I hope he did to you what he does to me!! Watch out for another addition to another one of my 'oneshots' coming in October! Yeah, there's a pattern here . . .**


End file.
